Forgetful Lucy
by Whip and Fangs
Summary: During a mission, Lucy encountered an accident which caused her life to change forever. She remembers nothing. Not her past life, not her guildmates and friends, not her name, not even her relationship with Natsu. Will Lucy be able to fall for Natsu all over again? Future Lemon
1. The Proposal

"Lucy" Natsu whispered as he entered Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy, wake up" he said once again when he received no response from the blonde.

"Hmm, what is it Natsu?" she said sheepishly as she got up rubbed her eyes. What is it now that this man have to wake her up from her sleep? He knew that he shouldn't disturb her especially when she's tired.

"Get up and come with me, I have something to show you."

"Natsu it's late and we have to be early tomorrow. Erza's gonna kill us if we're going to be late for our mission."

"I know, but this is more important." He said with serious eyes as he came closer to Lucy. He looked at those deep brown eyes with such passion.

"Please? I promise you won't regret it." He insisted as he held her hands. He flashed her his grin and Lucy knew to herself she could never say no to that smile of his. A smile soon formed from her lips and her expression softened.

"Are you sure this couldn't wait for tomorrow?" she asked.

"There would never be a perfect moment for it again."

Lucy was surprised to see how Natsu was acting. He was so out of his character when she sees this serious man standing in front of her and the words he uttersed were such full of love and passion.

"Fine. This better be worth you waking me up." She smiled as she surrendered to the pink haired man.

"Great!" he said cheerfully and plastered his grin once again.

"Hold still Lucy"

"W-wait, what are you doi-" Lucy was interrupted as Natsu placed his finger on her soft lips.

"Shh. Relax, it's just a blindfold. Trust me on this." he said as he wrapped the blindfold on her.

"I trust you" she said.

Natsu kissed her on the cheek and her face flushed. He then carried her bridal style.

"Hold on tight, Luce."Lucy squeaked as Natsu jumped out from her window. She was a tad bit nervous for she has no clue where he's taking her, however, the warmth radiating from him made her feel secure.

Natsu stopped as they arrived their destination. He carefully let Lucy down and said to her "We're here."

"Can you take the blindfold off now?" she asked

He carefully removed the the knot and allowed her to adjust her eyesight. Lucy noticed they were surrounded with trees, but somehow it looked familiar to her. Above them were countless stars and the moon was shining brightly. Now with Natsu with her, it all felt romantic. Simple but romantic.

"Luce, look at me" he whispered to get her attention.

"These are the rainbow sakura trees, but they're not in bloom yet. Remember the time I dug one for you?" he asked

"How could I ever forget" she smiled as she reminisced that moment he had done for her.

He grinned with pride. "I was supposed to wait for this year's festival but I just couldn't anymore. Lucy Heartfilia, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Natsu?"

When the words left her mouth, he took this as a signal and with one blow, he spitfired three fireballs in the nightsky.

Lucy's eyes looked up and was amazed at the fireworks Natsu created. As the sparks from the fireworks came down, Lucy's eyes widen as tears were threatening to fall. Never in her life was she in awe and she felt her heart swelling.

The sparks that came from the fireworks slowly formed the words

**LUCY, BE MINE**

When Lucy looked back at Natsu, he was on his knee and held out a ring in front of her.

"It took me weeks to make this, but it was all worth it" he said shyly.

"Lucy, from the day you said yes to me to be my mate uhm well, I need your sweet YES again this time to marry me "

Lucy's heart fluttered as she stared at the man he only loved, loves. Her tears were falling now.

"Luce! Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked as he stood up and wiped her tears.

"Idiot." She giggled

"Who knew you knew things like this" she said softly

"Eh? What do you mean? Of course I do! I maybe dense but I'm not that stupid" he pouted.

Lucy cupped Natsu's face and gave a peck on his lips.

"Yes" she whispered on his ears

"It would be a privilege to be your wife"

Soon a smile formed on his face. Probably the biggest one he ever had and ever will have in his life. Lucy held out her hand as Natsu inserted the ring.

It was like a dragon encircling her finger and a pearl as the main piece.

"Natsu, it's beautiful" she said with awe

"Not as beautiful as you. I love you Luce"

"I love you more" she answered back and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I don't think that's possible" he grinned.

Under the moonlight their lips tangled as a new beginning was on their way. But no one would have ever known tomorrow's events would change their lives forever.


	2. Ruka

**Here's second chapter!**  
**By the way, I made Natsu's proposal that way cause I was trying to keep his character in tact (if I ever achieved that)**  
**I think he's romantic in a way, in a Natsu way which is why I didn't use the "Will You Marry Me" bit.**

**On to the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ruka

As dawn broke, team Natsu headed out for a mission. They had to leave early because it will be a long trip for them, so much for Natsu. The couple decided to break the news of their engagement to the guild when they come back after their mission, so for now it's their little secret.

"You seem extra happy today Natshu" Happy exclaimed as the cat floated around him

"Why wouldn't I? We're going on a mission and I heard this guy's strong, it's getting me fired up!"

Little did they know that the real reason he's happy is because the love of his life agreed to marry him.

"We should still be careful, who knows what this guy could do" Lucy said.

"Yeah, you should listen to your girlfriend flame brain. Don't get so cocky" a familiar voice said as he approached the trio.

"What did you say ice breathe? You wanna go?" Natsu retorted

"Sure. I'm going to kick the ash out of your ass" Gray threatened as the two were now face to face exchanging death glares.

"Not again" Lucy sighed.

"That's enough!" a feminine voice called out that caught both guy's attention. As soon they saw the scarlet hair, they froze.

"Hey Erza, you got the tickets?" Lucy asked as she broke the tension.

"I did, Lucy. The train's leaving in 10 minutes. We should all head inside, it would be troublesome if we got left" she replied.

"Natsu, Gray. Carry our things" Erza ordered as she glared at the two men.

"Aye sir!" they both said

* * *

Natsuwas now on Lucy's lap as the motion sickness kicked in. Erza didn't allow Wendy to cast Troia on him for attempting a fight with Gray earlier.

"C'mon Erza. It's been a while since Wendy casted Troia on Natsu, and besides it's going to be a long trip"  
Lucy tried pleading Erza for she was feeling sorry for his fiancé.

"Very well then. I do need to explain the details of our mission and this is important. Wendy.." she looked towards her and little dragon slayer took this as a sign and casted the spell on Natsu.

"There you go Natsu-san" she said softly

Natsu immediately felt the effect and the motion sickness faded away  
"Thank you, Wendy" he flashed her with a grin and she returned a smile as well.

"So Erza, about this guy we're up against?" Gray asked

"I have learned that this man's name is Ruka. He's quite a notorious man and known for his Nullification magic. Also, he is at the top most wanted list of the magic council. " the knight replied.

"What kind of magic is that?" Happy asked

"I know that magic, I've read about it. It's a rare type of magic and only a few people can use it. I learned that wizards with Nullification power can cancel out any type of magic it's enemies possess" Lucy said

"In english?" Gray asked

"Which means, our magic is useless and will have no effect against him. He'll only nullify our powers if we attack. Which is why it's rare because it takes years to perfect this kind of magic."

"That is right. We are up against a very powerful mage. He is practically invincible with the magic he possess." Erza added with a worried expression, is she actually nervous?

"I'm scared" Wendy whispered

"It's alright Wendy, I'm sure I'm going to beat the brains out of him" Natsu reassured the slayer and plastered a grin.

"Natsu" the scarlet woman said to get his attention.

He looked up and stared at the knight.

"Bear in mind that you alone is not enough to face this man. I don't want you to charge without thinking first. We don't want you to cause any trouble that will lead us to our defeat" her eyes were dead cold as he said this to the pink haired man.

"Are you saying I'm weak? Natsu threatened

"I am not saying you are weak, I'M TELLING YOU TO KEEP YOUR GROUND! Our lives are at cost in here." she retorted

Natsu had his jaw and fists clenched. He was clearly angry, how could Erza possibly think he would do that? She knew better that he'd rather die for protecting his nakama than do anything that will cause trouble for them. He and Erza continued to exchange glares, if only he could tackle Erza right there and then he would have done it but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Natsu" Lucy called out as she squeezed his wrist, sometimes when things get out of hand this is her way to soothe Natsu from his anger. Soon, his muscles relaxed and broke their staring contest.

"But you know better that I would do anything to protect my nakama, Erza" Natsu whispered as rested his chin in his arm and stared out at the window.

Feeling remorse, Erza remained silent knowing that the man was right.

"So how are we going to defeat this guy then if our magic is useless against him?" Happy wondered aloud

That's when it them. How are they going to defeat this guy? Do they even stand a chance against him? And who knows what else this guy can do. But they are Fairy Tail after all, they did the impossible most of the time. Heck they even defeated the Grimoire Heart and survived Acnologia's attack, they even regained their title as the strongest guild by winning the Grand Magic Games. So there is a possibility they could beat this guy, right?

Suddenly a thought popped into Lucy's mind  
"I have an idea, but it's pretty risky"

"Alright, let's hear it"

* * *

_**End of chapter, hope you liked it**_  
_**I was supposed to include the fight scene but it was getting too long so I ended it in here.**_

_**Review! They are very most welcome! :)**_

_**Rating changed to M for future chapters**_


	3. Nullification Magic

After an 8 hour trip, Team Natsu arrived at the country of Bosco and wasted no time as they moved to the woods to find the said people in their mission. A lot of lives were lost as the trio sowed terror around the country, ever since they colonized the place the locals get only limited supplies of their basic needs and are forced to follow whatever they say because if they don't, their lives are at cost.

"Gray, Wendy you head out to the South, Natsu, Lucy and Happy you go on the South and I'll take east. We would be able to defeat the enemies if we spread out. Remember that Ruka has two other allies, and if Lucy and Natsu get lucky and have the chance to face Ruka himself, then we will proceed with the plan."

"Aye sir!"

"Let's go Wendy" the little girl nodded as Gray offered his hand as he called out to his partner.

"Come on Natsu, we need to go"

"Wait Lucy" shestopped as Natsu held her wrist in place

"What is it?" as soon as the words left her mouth, he felt Natsu's soft and warm lips against hers, it was gentle and passionate. Natsu deepened the kiss as his tongue asked for entrance and Lucy willingly gave it to him, soon Lucy broke the kiss to gasp for some air.

"What was that for?" she asked as a smile appeared on her lips

"I love you, Luce" Natsu said without any second thought and wrapped his hands around Lucy's waist.

"and you know I love you too"

"I know, I just want to make sure that you know I love you more than my life"

Touched by what Natsu has said to her, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him for another kiss.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen as long as you're beside me" she whispered in his ear.

"Now let's go, Erza might get to Ruka first and you won't like that"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Do you smell anyone around Wendy?" The ice mage asked as he stopped when he noticed his partner picking up a scent.

"I can smell someone nearby" the slayer replied as she continued to sniff around.

Both turned their heads when they heard a rustle by the bushes.

"We've got company" and as if a signal, Gray flew as he received a punch from an unnamed man.

"I see someone finally decided to stand up against us. Fairy Tail huh?" a deep voice rumbled as he revealed himself from the shadows. He had his long brunette hair tied in the back and dressed in a grey polo and black pants.

Gray immediately composed himself and lost his shirt in the process  
"Why you little -, Ice make Lance!"

"Barrier" says the man nonchalantly. Soon, barriers appeared and reflected Gray's magic back to him

"Gray-kun, watch out!"

"What the?!" he managed to blurt out as he ducked the attack in the nick of time.

"Don't be rude, iceboy. I haven't introduced myself yet" Both the Fairy Tail mages prepared themselves to attack as he approached.

"My name's Hayami, I'm a Barrier Mage"

"A barrier mage? But you just – "

"Yes I see you have noticed, little girl" he interrupted "You see, unlike any other Barrier Mages that can only block out the attacks of their enemies, mine has a little twist in it. I can block as well as reflect the magic back towards my enemy."

"Barriers that can reflect huh?" Gray chuckled as he looked at his opponent

"S-class mission? S-class mission my butt! Are you ready Wendy?"

"Whenever you are, Gray-kun" the little slayer positioned herself

"Let's beat the brains out of this guy"

"You talk too much, lay it on me."

* * *

"I wonder how Gray's doing" Happy puffed as he tried to keep up with the couple

"I think Gray and Wendy can handle their battle fine. Us on the other hand though"

"What are you worried about Luce? We can do this" Natsu reassured as he flashed a grin.

The trio continued to walk as they seek their opponent, suddenly Happy's wings disappeared and fell face first to the ground

"Happy are you alright? What happened?" Lucy approached the blue cat and carried him into her arms

"I don't know, one moment I was flying and the next thing I knew I felt my magic power's drained"

"Where are you?" Natsu spun around as he tried to pick up a strange scent

"Show yourself you coward!"

A man appeared in front of them. He has wavy blonde hair that was swept at the back wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots. His cold hazel eyes that stood out from the rays of the sun glared at them.

Natsu clenched his fists, "What the heck did you do to my cat?"

"Nothing, he was flying around my territory so I had to do something about it" he replied coolly.

Flames were burning around Natsu as he approached the man, he jaws were clenched and in a swift movement he attacked the man.

"Fire Dragon's – "

Something was bothering Lucy, like a trapped voice screaming to get out but somehow she couldn't put a ring into it. The mysterious man just stood in his place, not even bothering to block the attack he was about to receive and from the corner of his eye, he flashed a smile as he caught Lucy staring at him.

"WAIT NATSU! Don't use your powers!" Lucy stood up as she warned him

"Iron Fist!" he screamed as he delivered the blow to the man in front of him. He swiftly raised his elbow to block the attack and muttered "Nullify".

In a split second, Natsu's fire disappeared from thin air. He quickly backed away from his enemy and stared at him in disbelief

"How did you?" he asked confusedly

"Natsu, that man is Ruka. He just cancelled out your magic when you attacked"

"Hmm I see that my name's getting a reputation now" he grinned

"Don't get so cocky" Natsu jolted towards Ruka to give him new sets of punches. He managed to dodge every single hit and with one last punch, he held Natsu's arm and gripped it

"Let's see how you like the taste of your own medicine" he grinned mischievously "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

Natsu's eyes widen as he received the blow from his enemy. Did he hear right? Did he actually say Fire Dragon's Iron Fist? Well one thing he is sure of, it definitely felt like one. He stumbled and rolled in the ground as the impact left him.

"Natsu!" Lucy immediately approached Natsu.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Luce" Lucy draped Natsu's arm around her neck and help him stood up

"I see I have surprised you. One thing that the information you hear from people lacks something. You see, the magic I nullified has to go somewhere right? My body then generates the magic I nullified in my system so I can use it. It's called Stealing Magic, good huh?" he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean you can mimic Natsu's Slayer magic now?" Lucy asked

"Mm yeah but not entirely, I can only mimic his Iron Fist since it's the only magic he used that I nullified."

"So if I use my power and you cancel it out, it's my magic now that you can copy?"

"Smart girl" he chuckled.

This wasn't supposed to happen, all they knew was that he can nullify magic and that's it, who knew this guy could steal magic as well? As Lucy thought all through this, a sweat dropped from her forehead, what are they gonna do now?

* * *

**End of chapter**  
**Eep, I hope I explained the whole Nullification and Stealing Magic very well**


	4. Who Are You?

"_I wonder if Natsu and Lucy found Ruka_" Erza thought to herself as she roamed the vast forest. She's been searching for a while now and hasn't seen a sign of the man.

"Gehehe" he was observing the knight as he sat by a branch from a tree, deciding if he should attack her now or later.

"So this is the famous Titania huh?" he jumped from another branch causing it to break

"Oh shit!"

"Who's there?" Erza snapped her neck to turn around and look at the source of the noise. He leaped from the branched and landed face to face with the woman.

"Titania, I'm so honored to be up against you. My name's Yuji" he flashed a smile as he curtseyed. His hair was auburn and it was scattered all over the place. He was wearing a coat, some white pants and boots.

"Where is your leader?"

"Someone's in a hurry, why don't we have some fun?" he looked at her and plastered a teasing smile

"Very well then" Erza hissed "Requip, Black Wing's Armor"

As soon Erza changed armors, she charged at the said man only to find herself going past through him (you know, like when you charge a ghost and you just get past through them).

"I'm right here, Erza" she turned to her left and saw the man now standing in there

"I see, you're a Doppelganger Wizard"

"Indeed I am, I can multiply myself as much as I want" he spread his arms widely and soon, dozens and hundreds of Yujis surrounded the knight.

"I see you like the hard way huh" her expression changed and her voice was cold, she shot a death glare at the man and sent chills to his spine

"Requip, Heavens Wheel Armor" her armor changed and lo and behold, the Heavens Wheel Armor. She summoned swords so that every Doppelganger has one pointed in front of them

"I don't care how many Doppelganger you can make, in any way you are just preventing the inevitable. Now you will tell where Ruka is or I'll just have to stab you and your Doppelganger" she threatened with those dead cold eyes.

Yuji stood there as sweat was now dropping from his forehead; he gulped for he knew that the woman was serious. What choice does he have?

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were now panting as they try to catch their breath; both are equally bruised and exhausted from fighting the man who continues to cancel out their attacks.

"It's no use Luce; we need to use our magic"

"We can't, he'll only use it against us" she was breathing hard, compared to Natsu she was getting exhausted. If only she can use her powers.

"It's better than nothing; let's just attack him at the same time"

Lucy nodded and brought out one of her keys "I summon the gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

The gates opened and from the void, Scorpio appeared "We are!"

"Ready Luce?" they looked eye to eye and nodded as a signal

"Fire Dragon's – "

"Scorpio use – "

"Roar!" "Sandblaster!" the couple said simultaneously, both attacks were now headed for Ruka.

"Uh-oh" he muttered. He can nullify both the attacks but then he won't be able to copy either one of them, that's one of the limitations of Nullification-Stealing magic. It would be bad if that happens, so he did the one thing he could think of. Nullify one attack while receive the impact of the other attack, he chose to nullify Natsu's Dragon Roar

"Nullify, Fire Dragon's Roar" just as when he nullified it, he received Scorpio's Sandblaster and was thrown off guard.

"We hit him!" Lucy cheered

"Damn it, that hurt. No matter, at least I can now use the roar" he muttered to himself as he stood up supporting his left hand.

Lucy and Natsu are on guard once again as they saw the man get up.

"Don't worry Luce, I can eat the fire if he uses the Dragon Roar"

"_Shit! I forgot about that" _Ruka thought to himself as he regretted for his actions earlier. He was left with no choice but to use his dark magic even thought it costs his magic power to decrease highly.

He raised his hand in mid-air "Dark Force"  
Natsu was now raised from the ground as soon as the words left his mouth. With the gesture from his hands, he threw him around and thrashes him, from trees to the ground to rocks.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she watches her fiancé being thrown and hit around.

"Please, stop!" tears were now falling in her eyes as she begs the man to stop. Ruka dropped Natsu to the ground as he found himself panting from the magic loss. Lucy went to Natsu's aid when she saw him lying in there and not moving.

"_I can't afford to waste any magic now, I can feel them decreasing_" Ruka said to himself

"L-Lucyy" Natsu whimpered as he managed to open his eyes get up

"You'll pay for this!" Lucy took out a key from her belt "Open Gate of the – "

"Nullify!" Ruka interrupted as he didn't give Lucy the chance to finish her sentence. He didn't care at the moment which spirit it was, as long as he can use it against her.

"How ironic that you have to suffer from the hands of your own spirits" he grinned mischievously  
"Key of the Canis Minor I open thee, Nikora!" he gestured as a spirit appeared from void.

"Whaat the? What kind of spirit is this?"

"Pu-puun!"

"And it worked! Third time's the charm!" Lucy exclaimed as her plan to summon Plue has once again, worked. Ruka lost it, his hazel eyes were now dark and had his jaw clenched

"Why you little" he cursed as he dashed towards Lucy who was unable to move and was surprised on how fast he was. He jumped "DARK WAVE!" and from his fist, a giant wave of darkness appeared hitting Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he tried his best to catch up and block the attack, Lucy went flying over a tree and with a thump! She hit her head.

"Lucy!" he approached her as fast as he could. "Lucy, Lucy look at me"

"N-Natsu?" she said weakly as feels the world of consciousness slowly slipping away from her. Natsu smelled a pang of scent that he hated the most, Lucy's blood. With a jolt of anger, flames engulfed his whole body.

"**HOW COULD YOU FUCKING HURT MY LUCY YOU PIECE OF SHIT**!" he screamed as he felt his thumping. His skin was now covered with scales and his flames continue to overwhelm him.

"You will regret what you did for the rest of your life" he threatened with a cold voice and shot him a death glare

"_Shit! I can't use my dark magic anymore_" Ruka worried to himself, and in one swift moment Natsu was now in front of him and delivered sets of punches, and boy were they out of this world punches.

"You can nullify and steal magic but you can't take a fucking punch?!" Natsu hissed as he continues to attack the enemy. Ruka had no time to block his attacks and continues receiving them; he also couldn't nullify them well because he was using no magic.

"Try to fucking nullify these!" he growled "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash! Iron Fist! Dragon Roar!" the slayer attacked simultaneously giving no time for his enemy to cancel out his magic.

Meanwhile, with a little will power left, Lucy saw the love of his life fighting for her and once again saving her. As she slowly gives in to unconsciousness, his name was the last thing that left from her lips as her eyes were now tight shut.

* * *

"Natsu, wake up" the cat shook the man as he woke up from sleeping at the side of Lucy's bed

"You need to rest Natsu, you've been watching her for three days straight now. We can take it from here" Erza said as she tried to convince Natsu

"I can't. I won't leave until she opens her eyes" he pouted. Ever since they got back from the mission and Lucy was taken in the infirmary, the young mage never left her side.

"Besides, I want to be the first one she sees when she wakes up" a small smile appeared on his face as the thought excited him. And just like a spark, she was slowly regaining consciousness as she fluttered her eyes open

"Lucy!" Natsu said in glee as he stood up and had that grin of his back in face

When she saw the man that was standing in front of him, she couldn't help but wonder

"Who are you?"

* * *

**End of chapter! Hope you liked it. From here, now the real story begins**  
**Originally chapters 3 and 4 were just one chapter but I looked it over and decided to split them into two**

**Reviews are very much welcome! :)**

**P.S. the magic used against Lucy, Dark Wave, was really powerful. I looked it up on Fairy Tail wiki and if you're curious, go check it out :)**


	5. Hope

"Who are you?" she repeated when the man stood in disbelief in front of her.

"What do you mean Lucy? It's me, Natsu" he tried to chuckle thinking that Lucy was just trying to mess with her.

"W-who's Lucy? Where am I?" she searched the room for familiar faces but she found none. She started to panic around the people surrounding her that she has never met in her life.

"C'mon Luce, stop messin' around" he tried to sound relaxed but he could feel his body shaking. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to believe that Lucy was just pulling a trick on them but the fear behind her voice as she spoke made him think otherwise.

Erza and Happy stood in disbelief as they stared at the blonde, they couldn't believe that she couldn't remember them

"Wait Natsu" Erza passed right through the man and approached Lucy "Do you know your name?" she had this inkling inside her that something might be wrong with Lucy, but she refuses to believe it until it came from the blonde herself.

"M-my name?" What is her name? "My name is…is" Damn it, why won't her mind work? All she gets when she thinks hard is great pang in the head "Ouch" she muttered as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, just a headache" Now what was she doing again? Oh yeah, her name. What was her name again? Once she thought it through, pain shot right at the back of her head, that's when it hit her. A realization that was too haunting to accept, her body begins to tremble as her brown eyes shot open.

"I don't know. I don't know what my name is!" She felt she was on the verge of breaking, what kind of person doesn't know her own name? Natsu just stood there like a statue; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Do you know anyone in here?! Do you know me?" He had both his arms on her soft shoulders, his eyes wildly searching for hers. Gone are those huge brown eyes that used to look at him with so much love and passion and are now replaced with fear. He felt her cold skin trembling in his touch, he didn't know how he looked like for he was desperate, but he was sure what he saw in her eyes. Lucy Heartfilia was afraid of him. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and hanged from his sides.

"Natsu" an old yet sturdy voice called him from behind. The four people looked at him and his company.

"Porlyusica" the cat spoke. Makarov approached the blonde as she was more terrified than before.

"Worry not my child" he calmed her down as he flashed a grin

"We're not going to put you into any harm, we are your friends" as soon as he began to talk, Lucy began to relax little by little; there is just something about his voice that shows comfort and friendliness.

"Do you see that mark on you right hand?" the old man asked. Lucy looked at her right hand and noticed a pink tattoo imprinted.

"Do you know what wizards are?" she thought for a second and nodded

"Good. Bear in mind that you, Lucy Heartfilia, is a wizard of the guild Fairy Tail" there he goes again, mentioning a name that she wasn't sure if it is her real name

"You mean, I'm…I'm a mage?" she asked confusedly. With that single statement he had told her, hundreds of questions flooded her mind and when she felt that they were getting the best of her, she felt another shooting pain in her head.

"Why can't I remember anything? Why is that every time I try to think the only thing I get is blank!"

"I think it is best if you have some time on your own, in the mean time this is Porlyusica, she's a great healer. She will explain to you some things you can't answer by yourself" and with a gesture, he led the other 3 people out of the infirmary.

"Master, what's going on? Don't tell she has.." Erza herself couldn't continue

"We are not sure yet, meanwhile all we have to do is wait for what Porlyusica has to say."

After a few minutes, the healer went out of the room. The four rushed to what she has to say

"Porlyusica, is Lushy going to be alright?" Happy asked as uneasiness took over him. Natsu was staring at her, desperate eyes seeking for answers

"She's going to be alright, physically" she sighed deeply "However, mentally that I do not know"

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked

"It's her head injury. The blow she took really cause great impact on her brain that lead to a brain damage." She explained

"What are you trying to say?" Natsu was getting impatient; it won't be long enough till he goes insane if he hasn't received any answers yet.

"She has amnesia" she looked away for she doesn't want to see the reaction on these people's faces

"Her brain is unable to recall any memories, not even her name or her family. Rather she is only able to remember general knowledge rather than specifics."

"Will she able to remember those memories again?" Natsu's world was starting to fall apart, he couldn't accept it. This wasn't happening, not right after they got engaged.

"It depends on how her brain will cope up, she might remember some memories the others she may permanently not. I suggest you help her regain her old self back, but not all at once because her brain might not be able to manage it." The healer turned around as she was about to take her leave "I let her took in some sedatives to ease the pain in her head and so that she'd be able to fall asleep. You're she's hope now." She looked at Natsu's eyes for a moment and left.

"Erza, Happy, go gather the guild members. We need to discuss this to them so we would be able to help Lucy in her recovery."

"Right away master" she walked away and took Happy with him

"Natsu, come with me."

* * *

It seemed like forever, Natsu was in Makarov's room and just stood there dead silent as he had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes and had his fists clenched.

"Natsu" the old man broke the silence as he was getting worried with the boy in front of him

"How could she do this gramps?" Natsu said huskily feeling that talking was the hardest thing to do in the world for the lumps in his throat seemed to never end

"This is all my fault, if only I dodged the attack in time and saved her, this would never happen" his body was trembling, hot tears streaming down his face. He clenched his jaws "This is my entire fault!"

"Natsu listen to you. This is not your fault; nobody is blaming you for what happened. The important thing is that she's safe and she needs us now for her recovery"

"I don't deserve her" his was shaking vigorously. The love of his life couldn't remember a single thing about him; he was just a stranger to him now.

"Everything's going to be alright again Nats – "

"Alright? ALRIGHT? HOW IS IT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT? WE WERE GETTING MARRIED GRAMPS!" he snapped as he was crying harder now. Who knew it would be this painful. Makarov sat there shocked from the words the boy said and at the same time feeling sorry for him. He didn't want Natsu to see him pitying him, what did he do to deserve this?

"Natsu, listen you should go take a walk. Have some time on your own. And when you come back, I want you to do no matter what to help Lucy, this is the time she needs you most and you don't want to fail her now, don't you?"

Natsu suddenly brought his head up, wiping the tears from his swollen eyes and face. Gramps is right, Lucy needs him now and he swore his life he would do anything for her.

"You're right, gramps. I just need to think this over" he moved from his position and headed towards the door, he froze when he touched the doorknob remembering to say something "Can you do me a favor gramps? Can you tell the others not to tell Lucy about our relationship?"

Makarov was taken aback by what Natsu has said, but he knew he had reasons and he respected that "I will"

He twisted the doorknob and left the room. He wanted to be by Lucy's side right now but how can he? He decided to leave the guild and go somewhere as far as possible not caring where his feet would take him. Who knew it would be this painful? It was nothing compared to the beatings he had encountered when fighting his enemies, it was worse, even worse than eating etherion. He never felt anything like this, he felt like his heart has been ripped into pieces, like a part of him was taken away. He is broken and he knows it, only Lucy could bring this kind of pain to him, a pain that's slowly killing his sanity. After what seemed like walking forever, he found himself where the rainbow sakura trees are.

"You see the things that you can do to me Luce?" he whispered to himself as a small smile appeared on his lips. He remembered that night when he proposed to Lucy, the way he felt his chest was going to explode when she said yes and the way her eyes sparkled through the moonlight. He remembered their first kiss, it was a bit clumsy but it was the best kiss in the world (well, for him though). The night when they first made love was forever a memory to keep, he cherished that night when she gave herself to him, a regular guy, and out of all people she chose her. He couldn't help himself but smile, a new hope rising in his chest. He was sure now of what he was going to do, he was going to make Lucy fall in love with him over again.

* * *

Makarov explained to the guild members about Lucy's condition and how they would be able to help her

"I want you to act and treat the way she first entered and joined the guild. I think we would all like for her to feel that feeling she felt when she joined us, the smile she had on her face and that we are very lucky to have her." He told them as a smile formed on his face, a smile that reassured that Lucy's going to be alright.

"Yeah, for Lucy!" a voice from the crowd shouted and they all chimed in

"I want her to remember all the good memories we had with her" they cheered on what their master has to say

"And one more thing, do not tell anything to Lucy about her relationship with Natsu. This request came from Natsu himself" they started whispering with each other as they heard their master's last favor. Why would Natsu want to keep their relationship a secret? But just like their master, they respected his decision.

* * *

Lucy's head was feeling better now and Porlyusica advised her not to think so hard, if she ever had any questions about her life she told her she could trust the people in the guild. As she walked through the floors of the main hall, the people gladly greeted her

"Hey Lucy, feeling all better?"

"You look better Lucy"

They all had smiles plastered on their faces as they welcome her and she couldn't help but smile back at them. She was hesitant to seat in the tables so she went to the bar instead, she sat by the stool and saw a lovely lady with white hair.

"Well hi there Lucy, it's good to see you again." She wore the sweetest and friendliest smile and she couldn't help but feel light towards this person

"I'm sorry, I'm Mirajane. But you can call me Mira" she stretched out her hand for Lucy

"H-Hi Mira, it's nice to meet you" she accepted her hand and shook it

"So, how do you like it in here so far?"

"It's good I guess, everyone's so friendly towards me."

Just as the two were carrying out a conversation, Natsu barged in through the doors of Fairy Tail. He instantly caught everyone's attention, when he saw Lucy staring at him, he flashed her a grin. He approached the two women at bar still wearing that grin of his

"Hiya Lucy!" he cheerfully said

"H-Hi"

"I guess we started on a wrong track yesterday huh? I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I think. It's what they keep saying"

He chuckled "Why, don't you like your name Luigi?"

"It's Lucy and yeah, I do like my name" she giggled and blushed a little. There's something about his grin that makes her heart flutter which is weird because she's only met him. Mirajane stared at the couple and contained herself from bursting everything about her and Natsu.

"Oi, flamehead. Stop grinning like a fool." A familiar voice walked in "Hi Lucy, I'm Gray"

"H-hey Gray" she hesitated as the man who introduced himself was only in his boxers

"Why don't you get some clothes on, stripper?"

"Oh yeah? You wanna go flame princess?" and with that the two guys started their brawl as everyone who got in their joined in.

"Uhm, is it okay for them to be fighting in here?" she felt a little fidgety from the fight going on

"It's alright Lucy, it will die out soon. It's pretty much the scene here everyday" she smiled. Her smile was just so infectious that Lucy started to laugh; this is some guild she's in.

From the corner of Natsu's eye, he saw the laughing Lucy. He felt his heart flutter in excitement

"_I'm going to make you mine again, Luce._"

* * *

**_End of chapter!_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. They're the ones that keeps me going in writing this story._**  
**_Forgive me if I'm going at a slow pace with the story gehehe_**

R&R!  
Keep 'em reviews coming :)


	6. Lucy Heartfilia

The Celestial wizard spent the night in the infirmary since she needed a place to stay. She just lays there, staring at the countless stars above her; she reached out one of her hands in mid-air as if to reach for them but knowing she couldn't since they were so far away. And that's how she felt at the moment, her memories are like stars that cannot be make out any constellations. Tears that were threatening to fall are now streaming down her warm cheeks, she never felt so alone before. She felt like a stranger even to herself, well at least the people in the guild didn't feel strange towards her. It seems that when they saw her walk through the wooden floor, they acted as if nothing happened, that as if her brain didn't have any dysfunction. She was thankful for that; she feels as if she is a part of something and that they accepted her no matter what. She wonders if she feels the same the very first time when she walked through those doors before because what she had felt earlier were indescribable. She felt a little uneasy at first, but when she got to spend the whole day inside the guild, she felt so happy and carefree. Like she could be and do anything in the world. Maybe she wasn't a complete stranger to herself afterall, maybe she does have, has, an identity, Lucy Heartfilia a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Maybe it won't be so bad to start all over again right? I mean I did go all through this before; I can go through it again. I just need someone's help to break the barriers built inside my head" she whispered to herself. Once again she raised her hand, but this time it was her right hand that had Fairy Tail's mark. A smile formed from her lips as she traced the pattern with her free hand ever so slightly, maybe it won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Lucy entered the doors of the guild and sat by a stool in the bar, she still has no clue who she was except for her name and she doesn't know who to approach. She decided to confront the master of their guild when the barmaid interrupted her.

"Why the long face, Lucy?" She asked bluntly as she was wiping some cups

Really? She was asking why she had a long face. Oh well, might as well ask her some questions since she's the one who seems like the most approachable in the guild, so far.

"Oh hey Mira. It's nothing, just trying to remember things but it seems that I suck it"

"You can always ask me about anything Lucy, I'll tell you what's real and not" she glimmered as she brought a smile to her face. Even though that this woman doesn't remember her, it feels like she's still the old Lucy.

"Oh okay" she answered without any second thoughts. She did accompany her the whole day yesterday and entertained with whatever question she asked.

"Uhm, I know that all the people in here are my friends but who are my closest ones?" she looked away from the woman in front of her as she felt embarrassed for not even remembering her closest ones.

"It's alright Lucy" she comforted "Do you see Gray over there sitting with Wendy and Erza" she pointed at the said people. Her gaze followed her finger as she directed the said people.

"You are a part of their team, together with Natsu. You're really close with them since you go on missions together all the time"

"Really? I'm actually part of a team?" she asked in disbelief

"Mhm, it's actually the strongest team here in Fairy Tail" she replied with glee

She rested her chin on her palm as she got absorbed into knowing herself more. She tilted her head to the side, eyebrows creased as her mind process the information she's receiving.

"Tell me more about them"

"They really care about you. In times of your trouble during your missions, they were always there to protect you. They'd rather die while protecting their comrades"

'_They were always saving me? Why? Do I always seem to be the weakest one among them? It sure looks like it, heck I don't know what my magic is_' she thought to herself as a frown masked her face. Mirajane instantly saw this and shook her head in disapproval

"No Lucy, you are not weak." Upon hearing what the barmaid said, Lucy shot her head up. Does this woman always have to read her mind? Is it her magic? Doesn't seem like it though.

"Sometimes you have this tendency in doubting your own strength and thinking you are weak, in which case you are definitely not. You are one of the most powerful mages I know" she flashed such a genuine smile that the blonde couldn't help but feel her heart swell and blush a little from what Mirajane told her

"Oh Lucy, you're so cute when you're embarrassed" she teased as she placed her left hand on her cheek. She continued explaining to the Celestial wizard who the people were in the guild and what kind of magic they possessed. She also explained a wizard's duty and their guild's dos and don'ts as well as the dark guilds to keep an eye on. Lucy felt like her head's gonna expload with all the information she received from the barmaid, although she was really thankful that Mirajane was patient enough to explain things to her, at least now she has information stored in her jacked up memory.

"You okay there Lucy? Do you want me to stop from here?" her blue eyes now masked with worry as the blonde's expression seemed to be pained.

"It's alright Mira. Just still confused about some things" she waved her hand to dismiss the worry in the woman's eyes.

"Why don't you go approach the other guild members Lucy? Don't worry, they won't bite"

"Yeah, I think I should" she smiled "Thank you very much Mira"

"Anytime, Lucy" she turned around and left the counter. As she searched for tables, she saw someone holding out a book, inches away from her face as she focuses on what she was reading. Like some force her feet were walking towards the bluenette, something in her gut tells her she needed to take a look at that book. Before she got to introduced herself, the petite bluenette saw a tinge of blonde hair and knew for a second it was Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Are you alright? I heard what happened and I was so worried sick!" she squealed as she dropped her book and brought the Celestial Wizard into her embrace.

"So glad to meet you too, Levy" she manage to blurt as she was being squeezed through the embrace

"You remember my name?" she released the hug and held onto her shoulders, she was so glad when she heard Lucy call out her name.

"Ehm, not really. Mira over there told me some things I might need to know at" the smile suddenly disappeared from the script mage as she thought she could at least remember her.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying my best though" she cheered up the petite wizard and flashed a smile to her

"No no no, it's okay Lu-chan" she gestured the blonde to sit in the table with her. By the time she got comfortable in her sit, Levy started talking to her non-stop like she did when she first met Lucy. The two instantly clicked as Lucy still has her liking into books in her which she was unaware of. Hearing stories about herself from Levy gave her a chance to get a glimpse yet another side of her.

"I never knew we had so much in common Levy" she wiped a tear from her eye from their previous laughing as Levy shared a story to her.

"You can call me Levy-chan, Lu-chan"

"Okay" she smiles brightly "We must be really close back then huh?"

"Oh yes, we really are Lu-chan. If it weren't for Natsu I'd be your best friend"

The blonde froze from hearing the man's name. Natsu? The pink haired man who started the brawl yesterday? What kind of relationship did she have with him? He didn't seem to be the kind of guy she's always with, but he is her teammate.

"Natsu? How am I am involved with Natsu?" Uh-oh, the bluenette covered her mouth once she realized her slip of the tongue

"Uhm, you're best friends with Natsu, Lu-chan" she gave a relieving sigh as she thought of a cover-up. Well it is true, they are still best friends but with more things involved.

"Really?" her face formed a quizzically face. She never knew that this man meant that much to her.

"Mhmm. Anyway Lucy, do you know what kind of magic you have?" she asked immediately to divert her attention and won't ask any further ask about Natsu. He might kill her if she spills more than she should have.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage. You're magic's pretty cool ya know? You can summon Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys."

"Keys? You mean these ones that are wrapped around my belt?"

"Yep! They're pretty amazing each one has an individual – "

Levy was interrupted from her explanation as a sudden glow of light blinded the two women, out from the void, a man with orange hair in a suit stood before them.

"My princess, I am so glad to see you again. I am Leo the Lion, leader of the 12 zodiacs and one of the keys you posses." Loke greeted as he flashed a smile to his owner

"Z-Zodiacs?" she asked confusedly, what the heck is going on?

"Looks like I have to educate you about your own magic" he picked her up bridal style and took her away from the bluenette

"No fair Loke! No need to steal the spotlight" she squealed as her face turned into a pout.

* * *

Natsu entered the doors picking up his favorite scent; once he had recognized it he followed the trail of her scent without wasting any time. When he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair, he was sure that was her Lucy

"Oi Luc– " he stopped midsentence as he caught sight of her giggling in front of the man she's talking to. A vein popped out as he recognized that orange hair

"What the fuck are you doing here, Loke?" he shot him with a death glare as he felt his fists clenched

He stood up from his seat "I'm explaining to Lucy how her magic works, one of the many things that you have failed to do, like protecting her" he retorted

"Why you little – " he tackled Loke hard as they both crashed to the ground. Natsu gave him a punch in the face as it sent him outside of the doors. He wasted no time and dashed towards the lion and gives him another set of punches.

"Why the fuck are you flirting with my fiancé you bastard!"

"She's not yours anymore, I'm taking her back." What he said angered Natsu more

"Stop treating Lucy like she's some property to be passed on!"

The lion gathered himself as he dodged his incoming attacks, this time getting the upper hand and punched Natsu in the face.

"This is all your fault! You promised you will protect her but you didn't! this would have never happened!" he managed to tell him between punches

"Tche, you act like you're a saint Loke." He dodged his punch and returned one right in his face "Lucy was defenseless that time, you, her spirits, should have felt that she was in danger. You could have done something to save her!"

Loke managed to dodge his attack and had time to summon his magic. Natsu was open and was directly hit with the overwhelming power. The lion dashed towards him and held him up through his scarf, his feet inches from the ground.

"You think I don't blame myself everyday for what happened to Lucy I could have saved her but I was too late" the lion bore his eyes into Natsu's

"It is my fault" he whispered softly as he looked down "I was there, I was there the whole time to witness it and felt useless that I ciuldn't do anything to save her. It kills me everyday knowing that I could have prevented all this" he was barely audible but Loke heard all of this. He saw Lucy behind the doors of the guild, staring at them both. He finally let go of Natsu and walked towards Lucy

"Don't worry Lucy, it's just another friendly brawl" Loke tried to plaster a smile on his face, when he saw Lucy was convinced he disappeared in the void. Unknowingly, the blonde approached the pink haired man

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry was in her eyes. Natsu looked up to see troubled orbs and immediately plastered a grin on his face. "I'm okay Luce, no need to worry" he placed his arms behind his head.

She doesn't know why, but she can't control herself but feel uneasy everytime he gets into fights.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he walked behind the blonde, secretly enjoying his view as her clothes complimented her curves.

"I don't know really. I shouldn't have asked you to accompany me; I might be bothering you or something"

"Not at all, besides I'm the one who insisted to come" he grinned once again

"Why did you ask me, Luce?" she paused for a moment bringing the man into a hault.

"Well, they said you were my best friend and that I could trust you, besides I don't know the streets of Magnolia and it would be nice if someone like you who lives in here tour me" she averted her gaze from his onyx eyes, not wanting to see the embarrassment plastered on her face.

"Okay, just tell me where to go"

After a long walk of Natsu just following Lucy behind, he noticed that the streets were familiar to him. In fact, very familiar to him he couldn't be mistaken at all. He notice how the sunset's rays reflected through the well known water canal, he then shifted his gaze from Lucy watching her closely. Suddenly, she stopped at a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows.

"Uhm Lucy"

"Hmm well that's weird, it feels like my feet just took me here"

"Lucy" he said once again and caught her attention

"Believe it or not, this is your apartment"

She stared at him for a moment as his words sunk into her mind "My...apartment?"

"You mean I?" she looked at his onyx eyes searching for approval, when he flashed her a smile she knew it was real.

"Natsu! I remembered where my apartment is! Maybe unknowingly but who cares!" she jumped in glee that at least she finally remembered something. She lunged forward Natsu and, carried away by the moment, hugged him. He was taken aback by her actions but gladly welcome her into his arms. He missed this; he missed the way Lucy would perfectly fit into his embrace like he was made for her. Her vanilla and strawberry scent that would drive him nuts anytime of the day, the way her golden locks rests on her shoulders that makes her look more beautiful.

After the moment has passed, she noticed how close she was from Natsu and pulled away from his embrace

"S-Sorry" she stuttered

"Lucy!" a fat woman shouted from a distance

"You will not enter that apartment unless you will pay for this month's rent" she said

Lucy just stood there confused as Natsu came to her aid

"She'll pay this week, we promise" he covered up for her

"Hmph" she stomped away from the couple. Natsu turned to face Lucy and answer her quizzically eyes

"That was your landlord. You need to pay 70 000 jewels for you to get back in there"

"70 000 jewels?! But I don't have that money. What am I going to do now" she started pacing back and forth thinking of a way to pay her debt. She just remembered something and she wasn't about to lose it immediately

"Hey Lucy" Natsu called out, she stopped pacing as he looked at the man

"Let's go on a mission".

* * *

**Eeep, didn't like the second part of this chapter. I don't know but I feel like I didn't like how this chapter turned out**  
**So my apologies if it didn't make any sense**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I had no time to check them for I am now sleepy**  
**R&R! :)**


	7. Family

_**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently, been busy with school and stuff.**_  
_**Just to clear thing, last chapter, I skipped some of the explaining parts and just summarized them and made Mira do the work for me because I wanted to focus more on how Natsu will make Lucy fall for him again.**_  
_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Previously on chapter 6

_"70 000 jewels?! But I don't have that money. What am I going to do now" she started pacing back and forth thinking of a way to pay her debt. She just remembered something and she wasn't about to lose it immediately_

_"Hey Lucy" Natsu called out, she stopped pacing as he looked at the man_

_"Let's go on a mission"._

Lucy nuzzled in her pillow as she gain consciousness from her sleep, she felt so comfortable lying in the bed that it felt like the best feeling in the world. She was grateful her landlord let her sleep in for the night in her apartment, thankfully Natsu was there to explain what her condition was at the time being and she decided to let her stay, just this once. She felt warm all around; hmm weird she was pretty sure the air was breezy and chilly last night, she was even having a problem on how to sleep. She shifted her eyes to the window and there was a hint of the sun's rays. She sighed at the pleasure the warmth was giving her, just as when she started humming in delight she heard a snore. She stopped humming to make sure she wasn't hearing things and there it is again. She shot from her bed and sat up, her eyes wildly searching from the source of sound. When her eyes roamed, she focused on the scene that was in front of her under the blankets._ It_ was moving, up and down up and down, she poked and heard another snore. Angered at this stranger who snuck up in her bed, she threw her covers to reveal the person with the familiar pink hair. Her eyes were wide as plates and a vein popped in her head, she clenched her fists and inhaled to prepare her shouting session early in the morning.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" she screeched from the top of her lungs as she kicked Natsu out of her bed to the floor and landed with a thud. He sat up as he was rudely kicked out of bed by his fiancé. Oh boy, here they go again.

"Ouch, you kick hard as ever now Lucy" he groaned as he reached out his hand to his head as he felt a lump

"What do you mean by that? And who told you to sleep in my bed? How did you even get in here?" she asked, still furious for what he had done.

"I used the window like every time I do when come in here" he pointed at it and Lucy noticed it was open.

"You mean you always come in here?"

"Well yeah, I do it all the time" he grinned proudly receiving another lump in his head as a punch landed that came from Lucy.

"Idiot! Do you know that's trespassing? And why can't you use the door like a normal person would?" she lectured him for the nth time, well with her jacked up memory this is her first time to. He chuckled at the blonde's words. She looks so cute when she's angry; the way her nose crinkled in an adorable way, the way her cheeks redden from annoyance and the way her brown eyes look at him.

"What's so funny?" She annoyingly asked

"Nothing Luce, it's just that it seemed okay to you back then when I sneak into your house, but you were really furious at first of course, just like right now" he grinned. She looked away from his gaze as she felt her cheeks redden, was this man really that close to her?

"Whatever, you still haven't answered my question on why were you on my bed" she puffed

"Well I came up to check on you last night. I saw you were shivering so I decided to keep you warm. My body temperature's pretty hot you know" he said as a matter of fact. Once again she averted her gaze from his, she blushed at the thought of Natsu beside her last night, but his abnormal body heat was the reason she had slept. From the corner of her eye, she saw a peculiar blue-colored cat nuzzling at the edge of her bed. He slowly opened his eyes from the ruckus the couple was creating.

"N-Natsu, what is that?" she pointed at the blue feline that was now fully awake

"How rude Lucy, Happy's not a thing, he's a nakama"

"Yeah Lushhy, that's so mean of you" Happy pouted as he flew to Natsu

"A talking cat?! And he's flying too!" she exclaimed in surprise as this is her first time encountering a cat with such incredible features.

"Lucy, meet Happy. I found he's egg when I was still a kid. He's an exceed, it's what their race is called. They came from another world, Edolas. Have you heard about that Lucy?"

"Edolas?" she thought for a moment "Oh yeah, Erza and Wendy told did mention a thing or two about it, just basic information. I didn't want to confuse myself more than I was getting at that moment so they stopped." Natsu waited for her to continue but when she didn't, he nodded his head.

"Well go on Happy, don't you want to greet Lucy?"

"Aye!" he flew right into Lucy's arms and chest planted his face

"I missed you so much Lushy" tears of joy were now falling as he nuzzled his face into hers. Lucy couldn't help but return the affection to cat; she ran her hand along head and patted him.

"I'm sorry, Happy. I'm here now though" she comforted the cat. She just couldn't resist those eyes of him that he gave and she ended up giggling. Despite the barriers in that brain of hers, she could feel a special place for this cat in her heart. Natsu's eyes softened as he stared at both of them, he got up as he suddenly felt the urge to lock Lucy in his embrace. His stopped halfway from his footsteps as he remembered the current situation.

"Lucy" she shifted her gaze to meet his onyx eyes, for a moment she saw something in them

"Ready to go on a mission?" he asked as he flashed a grin. She returned his smile as she nodded in glee.

"But, before we go, I want to do something first Natsu"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to know about my parents"

* * *

Natsu didn't know how to break it to Lucy, so he decided to take her to their graves. Natsu had his hands behind his while Lucy was walking behind him.

"Where are we going Natsu?" she asked

"Mm we're near" they turned left as they approached a gate, Natsu immediately eyed the two gravestones

"We're here" Lucy looked at him confusingly and he saw the question in her eyes

"Lucy, listen to me" he said while never leaving her gaze "These are your parents. Layla and Jade Heartfilia"

Her eyes were now clouded as tears began to fall; she looked at the graves below her. Her parents are dead. She fell to her knees as she continued to cry lowering her head and bringing up her palms to her face. Natsu stood there as he resisted the urge to take her in his arms and let her cry her eyes out until she can't any more. He hated seeing tears in her eyes; it pained him just as much as it pained her, but she needed space and he's willingly giving it. It felt like forever with her just sitting in their crying, apparently she had lost everything she had, first her memory and now her family.

"Tell..me…about..them" she managed to say between her hiccups

"Your mother, Layla, died when you were at a young age. You loved her so much; your eyes always glimmer just by the mention of her name. She was a wizard too, a Celestial Mage just like you Luce" his voice was soft and comforting "You told me once that you look up to her and that when you were a child you wanted to be a mage just like her. She loved her spirits like you do and you look exactly like her" he grinned at the thought of a young Lucy with her mother Layla that looked exactly just like her. "I think you even got her nice and loving personality" Lucy's tears stopped streaming as she listened to his words, clinging onto every syllable. She sat there staring at him, looking for comfort in his words. He took her hand and helped her stand up, brushing the strand of her hair as he tucked it behind her ear.

"What about..my father?" she sniffed as she composed herself

He smiled yet he had a sad look in his eyes "He loved you that's what I'm sure of Lucy. When your mother died he got so caught up with your family's business that he lost time for you. He forgot about his mourning daughter after her mother's death that all she wanted was her papa to say it's going to be alright." He stopped talking as he searched for her eyes, tears were there again

"It's okay Lucy, I'll stop if you want"

She shook her head "No, please continue. I want to know everything about them." He hesitated for a moment, but if it will help her gain back her memories it's best if he told her

"When you reached 18, he arranged a marriage between you and some guy to keep your family business going. You ran away from your home and decided to go on an adventure" he grinned when he remembered his first encounter with Lucy at Hargeon Town. "It may look like you despised him after everything he had done to you but deep down you love him Luce, and he loves you."

She was shaking vigorously as the tears continue to fall. She had no family now, just her. Natsu read her mind and nudged her chin with his hand to meet her gaze

"Listen Luce, if you want to talk about anything at all you can count on me" he smiled

"Yeah Lushy! Don't cry, Natsu here is all alone too" Happy included. As she heard the cat, she looked at his eyes. So this man is just like her? She wiped her tears and tried to compose herself

"It that true, Natsu?"

"Yeah. I didn't know who my parents were. The only parent I had was Igneel, he's the dragon that taught me my Slayer Magic" he grinned proudly "but he disappeared during the 7th July of X777, I still believe that I'll find him one day though" A dragon? Did dragons still exist? The genuine smile he wore in his face could tell he was telling the truth. Looking confused, Natsu wiped thw tears from her eyes

"While I was hoping to find him at Hargeon Town, that's where I first met you, Lucy. You were such a big weirdo back then" he laughed as he reminisced that day "and that's where I invited you to join the Fairy Tail" she gasped at hearing this "and we're your family now, we're always here for you".

She looked at the man in front of him; he seems to know a lot about her. Maybe that's why they were best friends, but the way his onyx eyes stare right into hers, it feels like it's more than that. Was it? The tears were gone now, a new feeling growing in her at the mention of her new family now, Fairy Tail. She felt a little smile forming on her lips

"Hey Natsu" she said to catch his attention

"Hmm?" she went closer as she closed the space between them by putting her arms around him.

"Thank you, Natsu" she whispered as she hugged him. He returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. She pulled away as she realized what she had done, for the second time around she hugged him. What was wrong with her? It's like her body has a mind of it's own

"So about that mission?" she changed the topic immediately

"Oh yeah, let's go to the guild. Come one Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Let's take this one Luce!" he held up a paper in front of her for her to see.

"Are you sure we can do this with us three only? I mean I still don't know if I can use my magic like before" she hesitated

"Oh come on Luce, you'll be fine. You always had it in you and besides you're strong" he flashed a reassuring smile. "And you have me; I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"Oh, o-okay" she smiled shyly

He walked over to the to bar to hand the flyer to the barmaid "Oi Mira! Me, Lucy and Happy would like to take this mission"

"What do you have there Natsu" a firm feminine voiced said from a distance

"Oh, hey Erza" he gulped

"Oh, you're going on a mission with Lucy? That would be a nice bonding for Team Natsu" the knight said

"But Erza, this was supposed to be me, Happy and Lucy only" he whined

"Now don't be selfish, let's ask Lucy on what she thinks"

She giggled "I think it would be fun"

"Now that's decided, let's go" the scarlet turned around as she went to gather Gray and Wendy

"Aye!"

* * *

_**Eep, hoped you liked the chapter. I made sure I will not sleep until I finished this**_  
_**R&R! More NaLu to come**_


	8. At The Carnival

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating recently. School work, but now that I have finished all my requirements before my final exam I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Uhm, are you sure we're not going to do anything about this? " Lucy looked at the green faced Natsu sitting beside her.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-san, I can't cast Troia on Natsu-san. Last time we went on a mission I casted it to him and if I cast another one he might get immune from it" Wendy replied apologetically.

"Leave her be Lucy, besides I think Natsu here deserves his condition. It is his fault that he almost tore down the city causing us to have 100,000 jewels left" Erza glared at the man at his left.

"So much for my rent" The blonde sighed

"Don't worry Lushy, we decided to give what's left of the prize money so you could pay for your rent" he flew over and landed on the blonde's shoulder.

"But I can't accept that, everybody worked so hard for this mission" she tried to protest but it was futile.

"It's alright Lucy, think of this as your first time with us again to go out on a mission with your new memory. It's kind of like a welcome back gift" Gray added. She knew it would be pointless to argue with them since the look on their faces make it difficult for her to say no.

"I gotta hand it you Lucy, you're still exquisite with your battling skills" The blonde blushed upon hearing Erza's compliment.

"Thanks, Erza. I trained a little bit with the help of Loke before we headed out for the mission. I'm still a bit rusty though" upon hearing his name, Natsu suddenly jerked and composed himself only for a short time since when he tried to speak up, his sickness kicked in him once again. Worried, Lucy stared at his partner

"You really have a terrible motion sickness huh?" she reached out her hand to pat his head but Erza raised her to it and punched Natsu in the face causing him to lose consciousness, his head fell on the right side exactly at Lucy's lap.

"That will keep him quiet for now, hopefully for the whole trip" Erza noticed the schock on Lucy's face as she stared down at Natsu, she was about to transfer his head to her lap when Lucy stopped her

"No, it's okay." A smile formed on her lips as she stared at the pink haired man on her lap. She remembered the happenings earlier during their mission, if she wasn't mistaken it's as if he was trying to protect her the whole time. He was always just near her, and when she was supposedly to be hit by a blow headed her way, Natsu blocked it before it even reached her. Absent minded, her hand reached out to pat his head, her smile grower bigger from before.

Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Charles were surprised at what they have seen. Was it possible that Lucy was starting to remember things from the past?

Natsu began to gain consciousness as he felt a familiar touch, he opened his one eye slightly to see the source of the contact, he wasn't mistaken when he saw that big brown eyes and golden hair. He felt his heart swell as he happily returned to sleep not caring about his motion sickness anymore, right then and now what only mattered for him was Lucy's soft caress.

* * *

"Hiya Lucy" Natsu greeted as he leapt from the ground to Lucy's window startling her

"Geez Natsu! You scared the heck out of me! And what did I tell you before? Use the door" she squeaked as the man approached her, Happy flying behind him.

"Anyway, what do you guys want? I kinda want to rest, I'm still kinda beat up with our last mission"

"Ah which is why we're here Luce" he grinned "Wanna hang out with me and Happy? We're going to the carnival" he offered cheerfully, actually he planned this to be a date between him and Lucy but he didn't want to make the blonde confused so he called out Happy to join them

"A carnival huh?" Lucy brought her hand to her chin with a "hmm" as she decided whether she'll go or not. It might be fun, but a part of her wants to stay home and sleep, she just paid her rent for Mavis' sake.

"C'mon Lushy,it will be fun" the blue cat encouraged

"Yeah, c'mon Luce" Natsu plastered a puppy dog face that always worked on Lucy, hoping it would do the same effect with the present Lucy, and worked it did.

"Fine" she agreed as a smile formed on her lips. "_He did protect me from our last mission, or so I think. Besides with the look he's giving me how could I say no?_" she whispered in her mind.

"Alright! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" the duo leapt out from the window as they head their way to the carnival

"Wait up guys, I'll go get a sweater" she called out for the two idiots who were now jumping up and down in excitement

"Sweater, sweater. Where do I put those?" she opened a closet and found what she was looking for. She took out a pink one that caught her eye, she pulled it from the pile of clothes as it knocked down a box.

"Oh, what's this?" she picked up the box and examined it

"Oi Lucy! Hurry up!" Natsu called out

"Coming!" she headed for the door as she couldn't wait to spend the day with her partners.

Lucy clapped her hands in delight as she jumped up and down from excitement as they arrived at the carnival. It was everything she had imagined, rides were just everywhere. Roller coasters, a carousel, water slides and many rides she couldn't name were all over the place. Balloons gave the color to the place and there were just a lot of smiles all over the place. There was even a dunk tank and mini stalls that had games in them. Although one particular ride caught her eye, the Ferris wheel. She just loved Ferris wheels, everytime she rides one she could feel like she can do anything in the world. When it revolves it sends adrenaline into her veins and she loved the feel of the cool breeze brushing her face. Her favorite part is when the wheel gets suspended and gives her a full access to a bird's eye view.

"Kya! I love it here Natsu! I can't wait to go on each and every one of the rides in here" she squealed in happiness. She turns around to face them when a sudden realization hit her

"Wait a second, you have motion sickness. Why did we go to the carnival when you can't even go on a single ride? That's just ironic"

"Well yeah, that is true. But there are a lot more to rides here at the carnival. There's food and tons of games! C'mon Luce!" he grabbed her hand as he ran off to where the food was

"Oh boy, this will be a long day"

"Don't be such a fun sucker Luce" he grinned while they took a stop, receiving a smile from the blonde "Now let's go, I'm getting hungry"

"Wow these are really good" Lucy exclaimed as she took a bit from her hotdog on a stick mixed with who knows what

"What did I tell ya" he grinned proudly as the blonde took a liking into the foods he liked, she barely did that when they were in their relationship

"Natsu! Look at that!" she pointed at a specific huge stuffed toy when they passed by a stall.

"Aww it's so cute! It's a panda bear" she stared at it as her eyes glimmered from wanting it

"Well hello there miss, would you like to give it try and win the panda bear? It's very simple, all you have to do is knock out those three sets of bottles but with only three tries" the man behind the stall explained as he saw the blonde looking over.

"Oh I would" she picked up the three balls and threw the first one. She got them, second throw and once again she hit them down, the third ball missed and a frown formed on Lucy's face. It was harder than she thought, the distance got pretty far with each set and there's only 1 bottle for the last set.

"Hey Natsu" Happy whispered "This is your time to impress Lushy, go knock down those balls" the slayer nodded as he approached the stall. He was secretly wishing for Lucy to miss so he could be the knight in shining armor who would knock 'em down for her, classic move.

"Want to try again miss?"

"I'll do it" Natsu volunteered and picked the balls, in a split second, he knocked down all sets of the bottles "Alright!" he pumped his fist as he successfully took 'em down

"Here you go mister, a panda bear for your girlfriend" he cheerfully handed out the stuffed toy to Natsu, Lucy blushed upon hearing the man mistaking her as his girlfriend

"Here you go Luce" he gave the bear to Lucy with a grin plastered on his face, she blushed at the sudden gesture Natsu showed her.

"Th-Thanks Natsu" she said softly but it was audible enough for Natsu to hear, she looked away to avoid meeting his eyes which would cause her to blush more. "_I don't get it. Why is it everytime I'm with him in moments like these my heart flutters_?" she thought to herself

"You lllliiiike each other" Happy rolled his tongue as he teased the couple in front of him. Now it was Natsu's turn to blush.

"Let's go you two, I want more food!" Happy announced as he went flying, the two following him behind. What happened next is something Lucy isn't sure of, one moment they were eating and the next moment they were having so much fun, she'd never felt this happy.

She sat by the bench as the sun begins to set as she waits for Natsu and Happy as they went to a quick stop at the bathroom. Her attention was on the ferris wheel again, she really wanted to ride it but she knew she can't leave the two behind, she sighed in defeat.

"What's the problem Luce?" Natsu asked as he approached her, hearing her sigh heavily

"Oh hey guys, it's nothing" Natsu followed her gaze and saw the Ferris wheel, oh boy he is so gonna regret this

"Come on, let's go ride the Ferris wheel" he offered his hand as a grin formed on his lips

"Are you sure? What about your motion sickness?"

"It's okay, it's not that fast so I think I can take it" he gave her another reassuring smile. She looked at him for a moment, studying his face as if looking for some answers, when she saw no regret in his eyes she took his hand.

"This is so exciting, I love Ferris wheels!" the blonde exclaimed as they near their turn for the ride. Finally they were in front of the line and the man opened the door to let them in

"Sorry, no pets allowed" he gestured towards Happy

"It's okay guys, I can always fly up. You two have fun" he reassured them as he took his leave. The couple went in and sat across with each other as they squirm to find for a comfortable spot in their seats.

"You ready?" Lucy asked

"I think" the wheel started moving and Natsu could already feel his motion sickness kickin in. He knew he'd regret this, what was he thinking? Suddenly he felt a squeeze in his hand, he opened his eyes and saw Lucy who was now sitting beside him, her eyes staring into his.

"It's okay, just concentrate. Do what I say" he nodded

"Close your eyes and take deep breaths" he closed his eyes and followed her instructions

"Good, now think of something, anything to avert your mind into something else" his forehead turned into a knot as he concentrated.

"Try thinking you're in a middle of meadow, full of dandelions or anything you consider as paradise" his expression lightened up a bit as he listened carefully to her words, trying to catch and absorb every syllable. Her voice always did comfort her, she was like his conscience.

"Better?" he snapped back into reality as she asked him

"A little bit" he chuckled nervously

"Okay, think about the times you shared with Igneel or anyone you enjoy spending time with" with that, the times he had with Lucy came flooding through his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Looking at that progress he's making, a grin formed on Lucy's lips and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Natsu" she said softly

"Open your eyes, we already stopped." He slowly opened his eyes as his the view in front of him, he gotta admit it was worth it coming up here having Lucy's hand holding his hand right now.

"Just in time" he uttered

"Time for what?" and in that moment, fireworks filled the sky as the colors collided with each other, fading slowly after bursting into staccatos. She watched this with awe, her hands never leaving Natsu's. He wished he could freeze that moment, tell Lucy that she was his and take her in the arms and tell her everything going to alright. He lifted his free arm to caress her face when the wheel began to move slowly back down. He felt his senses coming back in and felt he was going to be sick. After what felt like an eternity, they finally got off the wheel and went to meet up with Happy. As they walked Lucy home, both of them were silent. Natsu was trying to find the words to say, while Lucy was processing what had just happened. They came into a halt as they arrived at her door

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Natsu said

"I guess" she smiled. Just as when Natsu was about to turn around, Lucy grabbed his hand

"Thanks for you did back there Natsu, at the Ferris wheel. That was pretty sweet of you" she said shyly as she looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks. He stared at her for a moment until his gaze went on her lips, they were slightly parted as if inviting his lips to close the gap that was blocking them. He leaned his face coming to a close with hers, just a little more and…

"Lucy! Natsu! You're here, we've been waiting all day for ya!" Gray pushed the door opened and startled the couple

"Damn it Gray!" Natsu hissed as his so called best friend just interrupted him from getting a kiss from Lucy

"How did you get inside my house?!" Lucy screeched as she was getting tired of having her house being trespassed by her friends "and why aren't you wearing any shirt?!"

"Huh?" he asked confusingly and look down to see he's topless "When did that happened? Anyway your door was unlocked and we decided to get comfy for a while. Erza's inside too come on in"

Boy, what a day.

* * *

_**A/N: So? What did you think? Put it right in the review box :)**_

_**Anyway I have something important to say, I was thinking of changing the rating of my story back to T and decided to remove the future lemon parts. It's because I think it doesn't fit with the story or something and decided to save the lemon for another story. But before I do that, your opinions here are what matters. So do you think I should change it back to T or maintain this story into M? Free to comment on what your opinion will be! The majority decision would be my decision.**_


	9. Jealousy

"Yo Luce, let's go on a mission!" he grinned at her as he walked into the doors, approaching her while his hands were positioned at back of his head. For the past weeks he had spent with her, he felt like she was the same Lucy, the same person whom he is engaged to. Nothing changed with the way she treated him, and thankfully now that he knows what he feels for Lucy he'll be able to make her fall faster unlike the time when he was still a bit dense and confused with his feelings.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" she greeted with a smile and boy does he love seeing that smile that he feels his knees melting.

"So do you like to go on mission? But this time it's just me, you and Happy" he leaned into her to whisper the last part and gave her a little wink. She giggled at his gesture for the last time they went on a mission, Erza almost hanged him to death when he threw a tantrum around the city.

"Alright! Come on Happy, let's go pick a mission"

"Aye sir!"

He approached the request board as he scanned through the list of papers. "Oh, this one looks pretty good" as his hand grabbed the paper, another hand also had plans to pick out that specific mission.

"Hands off flame brain, I saw this first" the guild's exhibitionist slash ice mage bored his eyes into his frienemy

"Tse, don't get your hopes up. I came here first which makes me the one who saw it first"

"Why don't we see who really saw it first, wanna go firebreath?"

"I'm already fired up" he tackled and gave Gray a punch straight into his face. Soon, the two started a ruckus that resulted the guild to end a in a brawl.

"I guess that mission would be postponed for a while" she sighed as she saw the brawl that seemed to catch everyone's attention and made them join in. She rested her chin on her hand as she felt a bit down; she was really in the mood for a mission but because of Natsu and his childish fights, that plan was now delayed.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure there are other days for you and Natsu to go on a mission" the barmaid decided to approach Lucy who was sitting on the counter to keep her company

"I guess so"

"How's your memory?" her expression became dimmer as she got thrown with that question

She shook her head "Still no improvement, Mira. I know it's been more than a month now and I should make at least a little progress but – ″ she trailed off. "But somehow I'm fine with it" a small smile formed on her "Really I am. It feels like a new start for me and as long as I have my friends and the guild beside me, it's going to be alright. l have this strong feeling that nothing's really changed with the way people see me, they still see me as Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and I couldn't ask for more".

Mirajane listened to every bit of her word noticing if she was masking her sadness but when she found none, she gave her a loving smile. She turned around to see what was now happening, her eyes stopped on a specific pink haired guy and as if by chance, Natsu paused for a moment as he saw her staring and flashed her a grin. Lucy gasped as she felt a familiar quivering in her chest for the past weeks now. Little did she know, Mirajane saw the exchange of the couple's glances and felt she was about to faint. Lucy's face turned into a soft expression as a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, is something wrong Lucy?" the barmaid teased trying to see if she'd spill what's going on her mind

"Eh? N-nothing Mira" she tried to deny but her cheeks betrayed her as they turned into a shade of red, damn her fast reacting stimuli.

"You mouth says nothing, but your face tells something else. C'mon spill it, don't worry I won't tell anyone." Well she did need someone to talk to because lately she felt confused, but is Mira the right person to talk to? She might take things the wrong way and mislead things, but she seems to know a lot of things when it comes to "that" so she'll go ahead and talk.

"I have something to ask you Mira"

"Sure, what is it Lucy"

"Are you Natsu and I are_ just_ best friends?" Mirajane was taken aback by her sudden question. What is she supposed to say to her now? She hated lying but if she told the truth, Natsu would kill

"E-Eh? Of course Lucy! Why'd you ask?" the blonde raised her eyebrow at the barmaid's stutter

"Really?" her face scrunched up as she thought of it deeply "because for the past month I've been with him, there are a lot of times when I feel like we're more than that you know. Everytime he does something I consider sweet for me, I feel this fluttering in my chest it almost feels as if he's my…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt her face becoming hot and turning into a beet red shade. The barmaid giggled for she knows what she was feeling, she just wasn't just there yet to realize it herself

"Lucy, do you trust Natsu?"

"Of course! Besides, I always feel safe and protected when he's beside me" she smiled as she remembered their past missions for the past weeks, he was always there beside her making sure she's safe but not too much to make her feel weak and fragile.

"Don't you think you like him?" her brown eyes went wide as she heard what the woman in front of her said

"M-me?! Like Natsu?!" she thought about it for a moment but dismissed it immediately "he's my bestfriend! Besides, I'm not saying that I am, but if I do for example have feelings for him it would be awkward and I don't want it to be that way between us."

"Why don't you go for a walk Lucy? To clear your mind, besides I think this brawl ain't going stop until Erza comes" she suggested

"I guess your right. Tell Natsu I'll go for a walk if he comes looking for me"

"I will Lucy" she stood up from her sit and approached the doors and took her leave. This is really leaving her confused, she wasn't really sure what she felt for Natsu.

"_Alright Lucy, you can do this_" she told herself as she tried to compose her thoughts. She gets annoyed when Natsu barges into her house without her permission, worse is that he uses the window. She doesn't like it when Natsu sneaks in her bed, but she doesn't complain about the radiating heat coming from his keeping her warm during cold nights. She doesn't like it when he gets all childish and always start a fight in the guild, she hates it when he attacks immediately at their enemies without devising a plan first. But despite his temper and childishness, he's a very soft-hearted person that cares for all his friends. He's been protecting her since they started going on missions, at times he says things to her that makes her heart go mad and her face scarlet red. He does things that leaves her awestruck and and..

"Ah! This just got more confusing than ever" she sighed as the situation got her all tied up, eventually she found herself in front of a bookstore

"Oh a bookstore, something to get my mind off of things a bit" she heard a ding as she opened the door leading inside the shop "Hmm now what was that book Levy was recommending to me?" her fingers scanned through the pile of books on the shelf until she found what she was looking for. She approached the counter and dug up her purse to get some jewels

"You like literature eh? Good choice" she looked up to see the person in front of the counter who was now talking to her.

"A friend recommended it to me, but yeah I do like literature" she replied at the mysterious man who was now smiling at her. He looked someone her age with wavy blonde hair that was a bit messy but fitted him right and he had one of the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a white shirt and vest with some black pants on and she has to admit, he was pretty attractive.

"You own this place? You seem a bit too young"

"No, this is my grandfather's. I just came here at Magnolia recently so I'm still a bit foreign with this place. I insisted working in my grandpa's shop since he's getting too old to work plus I love books" he chuckled as his deep voice racked Lucy's mind

"Aw, I think that's nice of you taking over the shop for your grandpa" she smiled

"I'm Yuka"

"Lucy" she reached out her hand as they shook each other's hands.

"Here, this one's on me" he handed the book to Lucy and flashed her a smile

"I can't take this, here at least take my payment"

"No, I insist"

"Wow, thank you Yuka. If there's anything I could do to repay you"

His smile grew wider as he thought of her offer for a moment "Hmm well you could tour me around Magnolia later in the afternoon and maybe a hang-out?"

"What?" she was taken aback with his question. She wasn't sure if she should go, he seems he could be trusted and if he does try to do something to her she has her keys with her

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Is it a deal?"

"Deal"

"Great, I'll see you later then?" she nodded and took her leave, what has she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

Natsu noticed Lucy wasn't around the guild since a while ago, he approached the barmaid and asked if she has seen where Lucy is.

"She went to take a walk but that was hours ago, I guess she went home"

"Alright, thanks Mira. I think I'll go check up on her" just as when he was about to leave, a familiar shade of blonde hair entered the doors. When she saw Natsu, she immediately approached him and beamed a smile

"Hey Natsu"

"Luce! I was just about to go to check up on you. Want to go afternoon fishing with me and Happy?" He noticed her clothing was a little bit beyond the normal she wears when she just spends the day at the guild

"What do you got all dressed up for Luce?"

"Oh this. I'm sorry Natsu, I can't hang out with you and Happy today. I made a deal with a friend that I'll show him around Magnolia"

"What friend? Do I know this guy?" his voice became a little rough, she shook her head in response

"He's a guy I met at this bookstore earlier and I kinda ended up making a deal with him"

"So what like a date?" his voice was now cold that it alarmed Lucy, this was the first time she heard him use that tone of voice on her

"No! It's not a date really, I'm just gonna show him around and that's it" she searched for his eyes but he had his head looking down making his bangs cover his eyes. Her hands reached up for his shoulders

"Natsu, look at me please" he raised his head as he met her eyes "Please tell me you're going to be alright with this?" she couldn't think of anything to say to him and she had no idea why she said that but right now, the look on his face made her heart ache.

"Okay" he muttered. She sighed in relief and let go of his shoulders

"I'll go now, I promise I'll be careful" she looked at him once last time before she took her leave. Natsu's fists and jaw immediately clenched, the look in his eyes were like he was about to kill someone. He headed for the door as left the spot where he was standing for quite some time now.

"Uh-oh, you better go after him Gray" Mira pleaded

"I'm right at it" he finished his glass and followed where his idiot friend went

"Natsu wait up!" soon, he caught up with him and held him tightly at his shoulder "look Natsu, Lucy's going to be alright. Right now I know you feel like shit but just trust Lucy on this one." After hearing his friend's words he began to loosen up

"I promise I won't do anything stupid" Gray understood what his intentions were and let go of his friend, knowing this time he won't screw things up. Meanwhile Yuka and Lucy were now at a stop as their stomachs grumbled so they decided to take a break and grab something to eat

"Is everything alright Lucy? You seem distracted"

"Hm? Oh no, it's nothing." She tried plastering a smile to convince him and worked it did. _"Nothing, I feel nothing_" she said to herself

* * *

The blonde opened the door to her apartment and entered going directly to her bed after an exhausting day

"Well that went hmm what's the word? Oh yeah, bad" she landed on her big bed spreading her arms. The whole time she was Yuka, she got pretty uninterested with whatever he was saying and got distracted easily. He was a nice guy and all and very attractive but there's just a missing edge that she was looking for. She lay on her left side and came face to face with a Panda bear, she suddenly sat up and stared at the stuffed toy.

"Like Natsu huh?" she poked the nose as a smile formed on her lips "I like the sound of that." She finally said. After spending time with another guy, she realized that she really likes Natsu. When she was with Yuki, she didn't feel her heart go berserk the way it did when she first saw Natsu, even though she tried to deny it her emotions says otherwise. She took the bear into her arms and squeezed it tightly, she inhaled the scent as it acquired Natsu's scent during the time he was carrying it around for her at the carnival. Her eyes were beginning to fall as exhaustion took over her and she drifted off to sleep right after.

Natsu watched her the whole time from her window. He heard every single thing she said focusing his hearing senses if he heard it right. He lifted the window but only enough space for him to fit and entered her apartment. He felt his pride swell when those lips admitted that she liked him, at least he was making progress. He approached her quietly as he tip-toed to her bead, he stroked the hair that was dangling on her face and brought the blanket over her as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sleep tight Luce" he whispered once last time before he climbed out of her window landing the ground.

"I gotta admit, I thought you were gonna pounce on the guy Lucy was with but I was wrong" a familiar voice said as he slowly approached Natsu.

"You didn't need to follow me Gray"

"I had to, like I said you might pounce on the guy and if ever that happened I will inevitably come to the rescue and stop you"

"Tse, whatever. Don't be so full of yourself" he snorted as he was starting to get annoyed by his presence, he purposely jumped out of the window to get rid of him first before he climbs back at Lucy's apartment

"Why don't you just tell her the truth Natsu? Wouldn't it be easier that way?" he turned to face him, surprised at what he had just ask

"I don't want to simply because I don't want to force myself to her, if I told her who I really am in her life it would just confuse her more in her situation" he chuckled as a sad smile formed on his lips "Besides, I want her to love me truly because of who I am not because of some fact that I'm his boyfriend. I did it once and I can do it again" there was a silence between the two for a while until Gray broke the tension

"You got it bad huh?" he uttered as he looked up the sky coming face to face with the moon

"Yup, and I'm never letting her go"

* * *

**_A/N: Huzzah! Probably the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope you liked it. And as the majority decision this story remains rated M so expect the Lemon in the future *wink. Again, I asked your opinion about the ratings because last chapter because there were two possible ways on how this story would go, and yes that is the non-lemon way or the lemon-way. But I think I won't make it too much smutty and overboard lemon, but I promise a lemon._**

**_Sorry for the typos and other grammar mistakes, didn't have time to proof read it  
_****_Anyway what do you think of this chapter? Write em in!_**


	10. Solo

She tried to open her eyes but found it difficult to, last night was one of the many nights where she had cried herself to sleep yet again. She squinted her eyes as it started to adjust from the light but that doesn't ease the soreness she had gained from draining those tears. It was that time of the week again where she felt useless cause even though it has been more than a month, her memory isn't getting any better. Sometimes she wishes everything could just go back to normal, not that she was complaining on the way she's being treated by her friends, but she just wanted those pieces of memories to form the puzzle that was in her mind. What if she done something wrong in the past that caused her friends or guild into trouble and when she lost her memories they decided not to remind her of it anymore? She needed answers, and she happens to know where to get them.

She sighed heavily to ease the feeling in her chest "_so warm, I don't want to get out of bed anymore_" she closed her eyes and shifted her position so that she was now facing her left side. _"Hm? That's strange_" she thought to herself as she felt her forehead hit something hard. She opened her eyes only to be surprised to see she was facing someone's chest. She looked up at him to see that he was sleeping so peacefully, suddenly she felt some weight resting on her waist only to find his hand on them. Normally she would activate her go-berserk-and-kick-Natsu-out-of-her-bed mode but she wasn't in the mood, besides she liked being in his arms, it made her feel safe. She looked up at him once again, taking in every detail in his face, out of nowhere she blew right into his face resulting Natsu to scrunched up his nose "_he looks cute when he's sleeping_" she giggled. Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he was starting to gain consciousness, when he had them widely opened he saw Lucy staring at his.

"Good morning Luce" he said softly as he plastered a grin on his face.

"Lucy!" he said once more but this time he was now aware of the situation "I-I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed again" he pleaded as he sat up and brought his hand in front of his head preparing for her hit that never came.

"Natsu, it's okay" she smiled at him softly as she sat up. He put his hands away as he stared at her confusingly, could it be?

"You alright Luce? You seem strange"

"I'm okay Natsu" he stared at her eyes and knew she was lying

"Liar" she gasped at the man's words

"You were never good in lying Luce" he brought up his hand and brushed her hair and tucked it behind hear ear.

She blushed at his gesture and looked away to avoid his gaze. "Natsu, why do you always sneak up on my bed?" she asked trying to divert his attention

"Mm it's hard to break habits" he grinned "Also I always check up on you. Last time I did, I smelled the scent of tears in the room and I knew for sure it was you, plus your cheeks were a bit red from all that crying so I decided to slip in the bed"

Now she regretted asking him, she was blushing twice from before. _"Does that mean all those times that I cried, he knew?"_

"You know you can tell me anything right Luce?" she brought her head up and met his eyes "Tell 'em to me when you're ready" a smile formed on her lips as she nodded through her best friend's words. He got out from her bed as he headed for the window "I'll go ahead, I need to check up on Happy, he's been having stomach problems. I'll see you later at the guild" he grinned at her once last time as leaped from the window

"Natsu! Use the door!"

* * *

It was a perfect day out in Magnolia, Lucy was walking heading towards the guild but was being bothered by something

"What do you think Plue? Should I go on a mission by myself?" she asked her ever companion spirit

"Pu-puun!"

"Really? You think I'm ready to handle missions? Not that I don't like the company of Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray and Wendy, I do actually. I'm always having fun even though we get to destroy things during our mission; it's just that I don't want to bother them all the time just because of my rent."

"Puun!" the spirit said as her owner stared at him waiting for his response. She giggled at his actions and at herself.

"Thanks Plue. Now I just need to tell Natsu and the others first" they continued walking until they reached the doors leading inside the guild. She entered, her eyes searching for a familiar pink hair but somehow he wasn't inside the guild plus, the people seemed at peace and not fighting. Instead she saw a scarlet hair and started approaching her.

"Hey Erza" she greeted her as a smile formed on her lips

"Lucy, it's good to see you. How are your memories?"

"Hmm not so good" she giggled "Have you seen Natsu anywhere?"

"I haven't seen the idiot yet since this morning" the scarlet looked at her suspiciously, noticing that blonde became fond of Natsu's company. The thought of that made her happy for Lucy "_I hope she realizes her feelings for Natsu soon, even though she doesn't get her memory back. At least she'll have Natsu" _the knight smiled to herself.

"Uh Erza, I have something to ask you"

"Sure Lucy, what is it?"

"Is it okay if I go on a mission by myself? It's not that I don't enjoy the team's company; in fact I really love it. I just don't want to burden you guys all the time just because of my rent" she looked down while feeling nervous having that said to the knight in front her.

"You know we're always willing to help you Lucy"

"I know that and I'm thankful for it" she smiled "but just this once? Please Erza? I really want to test myself, I promise I'll be back safe" she looked at her pleadingly, giving her the eyes which was difficult to say no. Erza sighed knowing she couldn't deny her friend's request

"Oh alright" she smiled back at her "but be sure to tell Natsu"

"Oh thank you so much Erza!" she squealed as she lunged herself to hug her friend. Erza was caught off guard but gladly returned the hug. She approached the mission board as her eyes began searching for one, she saw something that would suite her and picked it from the board.

"Help wanted: Find out hidden passages/messages on this list of books. Prize money: 100, 000 jewels." She grinned "Oh this is just perfect! This job was made for me" she happily held it in her hand as she approached the barmaid

"Hey Mira, I'd like to take this mission please"

"Going on a solo mission I see" she greeted her with a smile that lighted up her face "does Natsu know of this already?"

"Not yet" she sighed "Erza told me she hasn't seen him yet today. Last thing he told me earlier is that he would check up on Happy because he was having stomach problems."

"Hmm basing from where you're heading, you're train trip is about in an hour". Lucy thought for a moment as she started calculating the time she had left "I can reach the station within 30 min on foot, so I guess I can spend the rest of my remaining time waiting for Natsu." Lucy noticed that the barmaid was trying to hold back something, she raised her eyebrow at her confusingly

"You llllikke him" she teased as she tried mimicking Happy. Lucy felt her face turning crimson red

"N-No I don't!"

* * *

Natsu barged in the doors like he always do, gaining the guild's attention for a moment as they return to their own businesses. His eyes wandered looking for a blonde hair girl, he approach the barmaid wondering if she knew where she was

"Oi Mira" he grinned "Have you seen where Lucy is?"

"Oh my Natsu, Lucy had already left". He raised his eyebrows in confusion at what he just heard

"What do you mean? Where did she go? Did she go home?"

"No Natsu. Lucy went on a mission by herself, she left 35 minutes ago. She's probably boarded on a train right now."

"What?! Why didn't she tell me?" he asked a little too roughly

"She was waiting for you but it was getting late, and if she waited any longer she's gonna miss the train. She wanted to tell you that she's sorry she wasn't able to tell you immediately, she just planned on going on a mission on her way to the guild. She also promised she'll make it up to you when she comes home."

He brought up his hand brushing his pink locks, sweat dripping on his forehead. If only he had taken Happy to Wendy's place sooner, he could have convinced Lucy to take him with her.

"What if something happens to her Mira? I don't know what I would do if something bad happe –" he was cut off when Mira raised her hand in mid air, signaling him to stop talking. The barmaid looked at the man in front of him, eyes going wild due to worrying

"Natsu, you trust Lucy right?" he nodded "then you should trust her that she can do this mission and that she'll be safe. She'll be back within two days, besides this isn't the first time she went on a mission before"

"I know, but this time's different. I can't help but get worried"

"Natsu, listen to me. If Lucy was in your place right now would she act the way you are acting right now?" he thought about it for a moment, she probably would get worried but not as hysterical as him. He shook his head in response

"Correct. Lucy believes that you can handle your mission just fine and that you'll come back safe, I think you should do the same for her." He decided Mirajane was right, he knew that Lucy can handle her mission just fine and she's strong enough to protect herself.

"Thanks Mira" he smiled at her as he got up from his seat

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk" he raised his hand in mid-air gesturing a goodbye to the barmaid as he exited the doors of the guild. Even though he knew to himself that Lucy can handle this mission like a piece of cake, he couldn't help but worry about her as hundreds of thoughts rushed into his mind that could put Lucy into trouble

"Damn it Natsu, keep calm. Lucy can handle herself, keep it together" he said to himself as he released a sigh. Now what was he supposed to do? He was supposed to ask his fiancé to go on a mission but that was obviously cancelled. He wasn't in the mood either to go back to the guild and start a brawl with whomever. That night, he decided to sleep in Lucy's apartment hoping that somehow she'll come back earlier from her mission. He also took Happy with him so that he won't feel lonely. Those 2 days would be a long wait for him.

It has been three days since Lucy left for her mission and Natsu felt he was going crazy, she was supposed to be back yesterday but she wasn't there yet. He couldn't stop pacing around the guild, he stayed at Lucy's apartment for the whole day yesterday waiting for her to arrive but she never came. He then decided to head to the guild, thinking she might stop there before heading back to her apartment and much to his dismay she still wasn't there.

"Calm down Natsu, I'm sure Lucy's alright" the cat tried comforting him

"I know, but my feet won't stop itself from moving"

"I know what can relax you, let's go fishing!" the cat's eyes started sparkling as he imagined eating a big succulent fish that would surely satisfy his stomach

"I don't know, Lucy might arrive soon and we might miss her"

"Aww, pleaaase Natsu? I haven't eaten a single fish in days!" he pleaded his foster father, showing his cat side by giving him those huge eyes that he knew would always work against Natsu. Natsu stared at his friend, feeling a little guilty that he hasn't been spending time with him lately

"Oh okay buddy. Besides, maybe this is what I need to take my mind off of things" he grinned "C'mon Happy, let's go fishing!"

"Aye sir!"

"C'mon, pull harder Natsu!" Happy cheered as he got a bite, and basing from how hard it is to pull it out from the water, it was big.

"I'm trying, I'm trying. It's just so heavy!" the fish kept wriggling underwater making it hard to control. Natsu was now standing as he found out it easier to get access for him to pull it out of the water.

"I almost got it" he pulled the pole harder this time, starting to feel the fish succumb to the fate that was waiting for him. He pulled one last time, giving all his might and..

"I got it!" he cheered

"WHOA! It's so HUGE! I want to swallow it all!" Happy cheered as well when Natsu hit the jackpot and caught a humungous fish. Natsu settled the fish as he removed the hook from it's mouth

"Hey, what about me? I'm the one who caught it"

"Whatever, let's just eat it now"

"Okay, we just need to find some wood" when the two were busy gathering wood, a familiar person approached them, making sure her footsteps were unnoticed

"Wow, that's your biggest catch yet" the girl said. Natsu spun his head around as he recognized the voice, and there she was, standing beautiful as ever with her hair resting on her shoulders and her eyes staring at them as if she was entertained.

"LUCY!" the two men shouted at the same time as they both ran towards her, squeezing her tightly with their deathly hug

"We missed you so much Lucy!" Happy muttered

"I missed you too, now it would be nice if you spare me from your death hug" she managed to say despite the lack of air from being hugged tightly. They immediately let go realizing what she said

"You were supposed to be back yesterday!" Natsu told her in a fatherly tone voice

"I know, I'm sorry for that. It took me longer than expected to decode all those books so I extended for a couple of hours"

"Sheesh Lucy, you made me worry so much. I thought something bad happened to you"

"Yeah Lucy, did you know Natsu was worried sick about you for the past three days?"

"Is that true Natsu?" she looked at him, a little bit surprised that he was worried about her more than she was expecting. He looked away as a blush was beginning to form on his cheeks

"W-well, what do you expect? I mean you didn't even tell me you were going on a mission Luce. Of course I was worried sic – " he stopped talking when Lucy lunged to hug him.

"I'm sorry Natsu, for getting you all worried and for not telling you about my plan on going on a mission" she told him, this time Natsu wrapped his arms around her

"But I'm here safe right now, right? I'm not a damsel in distress who needs to be rescued all the time" she smiled as she broke the embrace

"I know. And I know you're strong and you can protect yourself but I just can't help but worry about you sometimes"

They stayed in that position for a while, getting lost in each other's gazes not caring about what was happening around them

"Are you guys done with your lovey-dovey reunion?" Happy teased causing the couple to create a distance from each other with crimson red faces "Cause I'm starving, c'mon Lucy let's eat this huge fish I caught!"

"Hey, I caught that!"

"Whatever" he stuck out his tongue towards Natsu

"Natsu I have one more thing to tell you"

"Sure, what is it Luce?" She took a deep breath as a smile formed on her lips

"I started to remember some things."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the chapter? Sorry if I sorta rushed some part of my stories last chapter, I guess that's what procrastination does to me.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, my hands felt itchy and I was in the mood to write. Don't worry, things would get intense soon, but it won't be that long enough :)**

**Oh and I heard that Fairy Tail (the anime) would have a hiatus on March 30, bummer huh? But I guess they needed to cause they were catching up pretty fast with the manga, also Hiro Mashima has a good news waiting for us! (I hope the good news is that NaLu would become canon already. Seriously, it's so close to canon that is hurts)**

**Also thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! You guys make my heart swell :')  
Thank you for the continuous support! You make me cry :)**

**R&R! :)**


	11. Memories

"C'monff Lushy, tell what you remembered already" he muffled as he chew the fish meat inside his mouth. It wasn't dry nor succulent, but good enough for a grilled fish.

"Gross. Don't talk when your mouth's full Natsu. Anyway, I'll tell when you finish eating that big chunk of fish you're eating. So for now you have to eat silently and wait."

She sighed patiently when he pestered her even after lecturing him about manners. She was pretty excited to tell them what she remembered, whether it was a big chapter or not in her life she could care less. Natsu, being known for his impatient nature, swallowed the whole thing with one big gulp. The moment Lucy told her the news; he'd been dying to hear what she has to say. He tried to annoy it out of her but surprisingly, she kept her cool and now it was nighttime and they're at the lake eating dinner without her revealing even a word about it.

"There, all gone. Now tell us what you remembered" he couldn't hide his excitement when the grin he wore says it all

"About time you finished Natsu"

"Shh Happy. Let Lucy talk" He waved his hand to the blue feline earning a giggle from Lucy. He looked so cute when he wore that eager and excited look on his face.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh someone's an eager beaver"

"I can't help it Luce, it is your first time to remember after a month! More than a month even" a smile formed on her lips as her gaze soften

"Okay, first. I didn't remember something" she paused for a moment to give a thrill which resulted to two jaws dropping "I remembered two different things!" she cheerfully announced as she giggled from almost fooling her partners.

"That's so mean Lucy, you shouldn't be scaring us like that" the cat whined as he fell for her little so-called trick

"I'm sorry" her face glistened from the night fire, her smile beaming more than ever as she continued to laugh with Natsu watching her in awe.

When she finally recovered, she began to speak "First thing I remembered was a memory of me when I was a young girl"

Natsu felt a bit of disappointment knowing what she remembered didn't involve him, but that didn't mean he was not also included in the other one, right? The thought gave him hope.

"I was with my mom, holding her hand like it was my lifeline wearing one of the biggest smiles I ever had. We were walking up a hill and the view was a sight to see. She kept tossing me in the air and I knew that her hands would be there to catch me and I felt like the happiest person in the world. Not long after, my father who tailed behind us, made his way to his two favorite girls. He never looked so happy and young; I couldn't believe the man in this memory was the same man whom I have heard stories about." Her smile turned into a sad one as she compared her father from back then to the man whom she heard she despised "And we were there, not caring anything about the world but the three of us."

He waited for her to continue but noticed she was trembling, the next thing he knew there were tears streaming down her soft pink cheeks.

"Luce.." he reached out his hand as he wiped a tear that escaped from her eye

"It's not that I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy, happy because such memory existed even for the short time I had spent together with my mother and father." She sniffed, drying the tears that had escaped.

"Anyway, you want to hear the other thing I remembered?"

"Hmm well you did make us wait until night time near the lake which is, by the way, cold. Not that I'm complaining but I'm more concerned about you two, so might as well tell us right?" he teasingly said to lightened up the mood which earned a laugh from the blonde

"I'm not even sorry" she beamed "So there I was, on top of a very, very tall tower in the middle of who knows where with my hands tied on my back." Her tone was livelier now, making sure to give emphasis on the words. Natsu stiffened from his place when he heard the words that were coming out of her mouth "I was on the edge of it, knowing that if I have to escape, the only option I have was to jump. I couldn't quite make it out, but when I looked behind, a man was trying to get hold of me, you know as if to imprison me or something. And then out of the blue, I jumped. Can you believe it? I jumped as if I was expecting someone to come and catch me." Happy, who was sitting beside Natsu, met his eyes knowing what would happen next.

"And you know, surprisingly and miraculously someone was there. Someone came and caught me in the nick of time" She remembers, he thought. _"Please tell me you remember me Luce" _his gaze never left her eyes, searching for any signs that would scream _"I remember you!"._

"He was the knight in shining armor I've always dreamed about. I mean, can you believe it Natsu? He was actually there as if waiting for me fall. Such a shame I couldn't make out his face, aggh! I guess my recovery's still a slow pace" she smiled sadly

No. He felt his world shattering, the little piece of hope he had was now taken away from him. He felt like bursting into flames and disappear into void. He wanted to tell Lucy right there and then the she was his and he was hers! Oh how badly his heart was aching to tell her how much he loved and needed her right now, how badly he wanted to take her into his arms and freeze time.

"Natsu" she called out for the second time

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" she tilted her head to the side, worried about her friend's sudden change of expression.

"I'm fine Luce" he lied

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now knowing that I am the first person to know about your recovery" his gaze held hers softly, the grin he wore never leaving his face

"You know you're the first person I'd come to when I start to remember things, Natsu. You're special to me" she whispered the last part but was audible enough for him to hear. This time, it was him who closed the distance between them to encase her in his warm embrace which she willingly returned. She decided weeks ago that she couldn't fight the urge from embracing him so she just obliged whenever she had the chance.

"What was that?" Happy interrupted that broke the two from the cuddling when he heard a splash in the lake

"Maybe it's just a fish?" Natsu scratched the back of his head as he searched the source of the sound

"I don't think so. You should go check it out Natsu" the cat suggested as the three of them walked closer to the lake.

"You don't think it's a ghost, do you?" Lucy squeaked from the thought. Natsu found this opportunity to tease her again

"Ooo Lucy's afraid of ghosts" he made weird and animalistic sounds which made her cringe in fear, oh gosh was she afraid of ghosts

"S-stop it.." she pleaded but it came out as a whisper

"Oo I'm Lucy and I'm scared of ghosts" he chuckled and continued making ghoulish sounds

"Stop it Natsu" she said but louder this time. Instead of stopping, her pleading only urged him to create more noise which brought Lucy to the edge of her patience

"I told you to stop it , Natsu!" she shrieked while her hands gathered strength and push him a little bit too strongly that sent him splashing into the freezing water of the lake.

"Natsu!" the cat immediately came to the aid of his foster father

"Oh no, I pushed him too hard" she gasped, her eyes wide as plates.

"Natsu!" the cat called out again when the pink haired man wasn't in sight yet. "_5 seconds, damn it where is he? 10 seconds, what is he doing? He should be out of the water by now. I swear to Mavis if he's playing a trick on me.."_ Lucy thought as she anxiously waited for him to pop out.

"Ahh Happy!" the man gasped out as he finally came into sight

"Darn it Natsu! What were you doing? You were like under there for 37 seconds"

"Well it's your fault Luce, if you hadn't push me too hard" he puffed as he swam to the shore

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that you were scaring me and I.." she trailed off

"It's okay Luce" he grinned at her, standing face to face as he finally got out of the cold freezing water "Even stevens?"

"Even stevens" she giggled

"Achoooo!" he rubbed his nose, shivering from the effect of being out in the water

"What are you doing, trying to get sick or something? Dry yourself now"

"Oh, right." He engulfed himself with flames and within seconds, he was good as new.

"Now that's out of the way, ready to go home Luce?" he reached out as hand and she immediately grasped it.

"Hachoo!"

"Hope you don't get colds"

"Nah, don't worry about it Luce"

* * *

"Luccccyyy!" the cat who entered from the window frantically called out the blonde's name. It's been two days since the last time she saw Natsu and Happy from the night they were in the lake.

"What's wrong Happy? Where's Natsu?" she looked around looking for any signs of the man.

"That's why I'm here Lucy. Natsu's sick and I don't know what to do" he wailed and cuddled into her arms.

"What? He's sick. But this is Natsu"

"He can get sick too you know"

"I'm sorry" she apologized as grief coursed through her veins; she knew very well the reason why he would be sick in the first place. It was because she pushed him that he landed on the freezing water of the lake

"Did you get Wendy?"

"I did, but she was out on a mission with Charle. You're the only one who I can count on to take care of Natsu" he looked up at her and gave her the kitty-cat eyes (A/N: it's my cat version for puppy dog eyes).

But she didn't needed those eyes, because right after Happy asked her to take care of Natsu she didn't need to think twice.

"Just tell me where you live, Happy"

* * *

"Is it always this dirty and messy in here? No wonder you two love crashing in my place, this place is a mess" she cringed in disgust when she saw piles of trash and who-knows-what-decomposition-state-of-food scattered all over the floor, and the smell oh don't let her begin with the smell. It was too much for her, how could they live in such place?

"You always say that when you come in here Lucy"

"As a matter of fact, this is the first time for me to come in here that I can remember" she explained as she tried to dodge the pile while making her way through the room. She made a mental note to clean this place up right after she assists the needs of Natsu.

"He's in this room, you should go check him out" the cat stopped at a particular door which Lucy assumed was the bedroom. She approached the door and twisted the knob, entering to see a big bed in the middle of the room with a sick Natsu lying down. She heard the coughing and heavy breathing which was probably due to his clogged nose.

"L-Lucy?" she smiled at him gently, placing her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature

"Wow, you're hot. Like really hot"

"Thanks" he managed to chuckle

"Idiot" she giggled "You can fight monsters and defeat a dark guild single handedly but you can't take a fight for being under the water for 30 seconds?"

"I know, it's as dumb as motion sickness" he grinned "What are you doing here? I told Happy not to call you, I didn't want to worry you" his voice was hoarse and weak

"Well Wendy was on a mission, and I was next best thing I guess. Unless you know, you want Erza to come here instead?" she teased earning a smile from him

"Besides, this is my entire fault why you're in bed all day" she looked away trying not meet his intense onyx eyes. She felt a warm and calloused hand tugging her own and looked up to see he was shaking his head.

"It's not your fault, Luce. It's an accident, remember? Besides if I haven't teased you that would have never happened. So don't blame yourself oka – " he was cut off by his own coughing session

"Oh Natsu" she rubbed her arm on his back up and down, trying to ease some pain.

"Natsu, I want you to know that I'm here because I know if I was in the same situation you'd take care of me. So please let me take care of you?" she looked at him, her eyes meeting with his and he felt like he would melt right there and then with the way she was looking at him.

"Okay"

"I'll be back in a sec" she left the room and to go to what he assumed was their kitchen. After a good 30 minutes, she returned carrying a bowl of hot water and two towels on her right hand.

"Here, this should help" she dipped the towel into the hot water and finally placing it on top of his forehead. Next thing she needed to do was to at least dab the other towel into his body.

"Uhm" she said shyly motioning him if he could take off his shirt. He nodded and sat up, Lucy holding his back the whole time giving support. He held the hem of his shirt and brought it over to his head, leaving nothing but bare skin for Lucy. She couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her, she didn't know his body was this ripped! He rested his head back on his pillow to give Lucy more access to dab the towel around his body. She didn't know where to start, but her hands seemed to land on his chest. As much as she wanted to concentrate on the towel, she couldn't help but marvel at his body. From his chest, to his abs to his oblique muscles, everything was perfect and defined. It was like he was beautifully sculpted that decided to come to life. She knew he was staring at her, watching her every move which made her blush even more, her cheeks were getting hot so she decided to hasten the process. After what felt like an eternity, she finally finished running the towel over him and helped him put his shirt back on.

"Here, I made some soup too. Open your mouth" he did what he was told to do and gladly accepted her cooking. He knows it's just soup, but it was heavenly. Probably anything she cooks taste divine to him, the best really.

"You're cooking's always the best Luce"

"You're just saying that cause you're sick" she blushed a little from the compliment

"No kidding. I can eat your cooking anytime, anyday!" he grinned, his voice less hoarse compared from when she first saw him today

"Okay, finish this up then"

"Aye ma'am!"

It was night time by the time Lucy finished tidying up their house, it took out all her willpower. Right after he fed Natsu with lunch, he got knocked out so she took the chance to clean the place for a bit.

"Man, you guys need a maid or something. At least maintain this house once a week geez" she lazily said to herself as she pulled out a chair and positioned it near Natsu's bed. She released a satisfying sigh when she finally had the chance to sit down. She stared at him while he was sleeping, watching his chest move up and down. A smile appeared on her lips as she watched him sleep peacefully

"L-Luce" he muttered. Lucy thinking that he was awake sat herself straight, surprised that the man uttered her name in his sleep. She noticed the way his nose scrunched up which made him a lot cuter that made her giggle at the sight. Her eyes went down from his eyes, to his nose and then came to his lips. She moved her seat closer to the bed, leaning a little bit that her face were inches away from his. His lips were slightly parted, a bit chapped too. With her hand, she reached out to touch and trace the outline of his lips, making slow movements around it

"I knew it was you Natsu" she said softly as her eyes gaze softly into his face

"I knew it was you who catched me, who else could it been?" her finger froze in place and her eyes remained on his lips, gazing into them wondering how it would feel against her lips

"Why didn't you just tell me back then at the lake?" sadness took place in her eyes. She leaned in closer, making the distance between them shorter her eyes never leaving his lips. Closer and closer she got until she was only centimeters away from his face

"Just what are you trying to play at, Natsu?" and right then, she decided to answer her curiosity and closed the gap between their lips. It was fast, more like a peck but she will never forget what his lips felt on hers. His soft slightly chapped lips were warm on hers, leaving her wanting for more. But she knew she couldn't and her reasons why she couldn't were countless. She backed away from him and slumped in the bed and rested her head in her arms.

"Get well soon, Natsu" after his name left her lips, it was only seconds when she succumbed into her exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for two weeks now. My finals are up and I was busy doin a project for my deviantArt account.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It's 1:50am right now here at my country and I told myself I wouldn't sleep until I finish this**  
**So I wrote this chapter before I face my exam week hehe**

**So what did you think? Please review! :) I just LOVE reading them**  
**And I'll let you know I am dearly open for opinions and suggestions.**

**Oh and if you're interested in my dA account or you want to see my current project/s (Which is a NaLu pic and another Natsu work), let me know ;)**


	12. Somewhere in Between

LUCY'S POV

What is with that guy? Why can't I stop looking at him? It has been two weeks since he recovered from his fever; two weeks since I stole a kiss from him yet I cannot forget what his lips felt on mine. They were warm and slightly chapped yet it was inviting, now that I have answered my curiosity I can't shake him or those lips off my head. There he goes again, busying himself with another dumb argument with Gray and I think we all know where that is headed. Seriously is he even aware of the effect he has on me? I sighed heavily finding myself frustrated from getting too confused with what I feel.

"Oi Lucy, what's with you?" I turned my attention to one of the girls seated at our table that was busy drowning herself with barrels of alcohol.

"E-Eh? Nothing Cana" darn that stutter

"Oh? Don't play innocent. From the moment you butt planted yourself on that seat, you've been spacing out not to mention you keep stealing glances at flameboy" she raised one of her eyebrows and plastered that knowing smile of hers. She's on to me, I can't even stop myself from doing so, it just happens on its own! It's not my fault if they keep getting everyone's attention due to their constant brawling, it's not my fault either if his face scrunches up that somehow makes him cuter and the way his biceps flex when he lands a punch on G –

"Lucy"

"Yeah what is it?"

"You were spacing out again" I groaned in frustration and let my head land on the table, rolling it from side to side letting things clear in my mind.

"You like him don't you?" my head sprang back up as if I got hit by lightning "WHAT? Don't say things like that out of the blue Cana!"

"Then why are you blushing Lu-chan?"

"Not you too Levy-chan. Besides I'm not blushi –" I brought my hands up to my cheeks only to feel they were warm, it was only then that my senses felt my face was practically heating up.

"H-hey! Stop laughing you two, it's not funny!"

"Whatever you say. Whoops looks like I'm out of beer. I'll be back" Cana stood up from her sit heading to the bar leaving me and Levy who was eyeing me suspiciously

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me Lu-chan, now spit it out"

"Spit out what?"

"You know, those glances you keep throwing on a particular pink haired guy. Do you like him?" she smirked and looked at me eye to eye as if she was trying to bore and invade inside my mind.

"I uh, I don't know. I don't? But at the same I think I do like him" I said softly so only she could hear me, eyeing my surrounding suspiciously to see if someone else had heard me.

"I knew it!" she giggled "I knew it you'd come to your senses. So, when did you realize you like him?"

"I'm not sure, maybe two weeks ago when I was taking care of him and secretly stole a kiss" I mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't hear it but when she started to shriek the words "You ki- mmphff" I instantly brought my hands and covered her mouth to prevent whatever was threatening to come out

"Shh, keep it down Levy"

"But Lu-chan, you kissed him! Did you tell him about this?" she asked but softer this time making me exhale heavily

"I didn't. And it wasn't really a kiss, it was just a small peck on the lips that's all"

"Peck or whatever, that's still a kiss"

"I know. But I was curious and I was caught in the heat of the moment so I kissed him when he was asleep" she remained silent for a moment as if trying to figure out something

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know" I groaned "I don't even know if what I did was right. Ever since I lost my memory, I can only remember two of them and some pieces, what if I had a boyfriend?" I looked at Levy in the eye searching for an answer to that last sentence. She hesitated for a moment and shook her head, meaning I had no boyfriend at all before I lost my memory which is a good thing, right?

"Oh thank goodness, at least I had that baggage removed. Last thing I want to do is forget my own boyfriend and cheat on him without me knowing" I sighed in relief

"Has he ever asked or took you out on a date or anything?"

"Mmm, he took me out once at a carnival but we were with Happy so it doesn't really count as one. Actually, all the times we were alone Happy was with us but there were those times when he says something sweet and I just get caught off guard."

"Sounds like a date to me" she cheered while her eyes sparkled, clearly she enjoyed this little interrogation of hers

"But" I started "I don't want things to get weird for me and Natsu. What if he doesn't return my feelings? Everything will get weird and awkward between us and I don't want to lose him. He's been beside me ever since I woke up from that bed helping me throughout my recovery. I don't want to lose our friendship"

"Oh Lu-chan" she reached out for my hand and gave it a squeeze

"Besides, I think he's too dense to even notice how I feel for him"

"Oh, believe me Lu-chan Natsu used to be so dense but not anymore" she giggled

"What do you mean used to be?"

"Oh nothing" she continued gleaming while humming a tune to herself. She just dodged the question, wonder what she meant by that. Unknowingly, my eyes went roaming again looking for a certain someone only to see he was at the bar stool now, laughing while talking with Lisanna. He seemed pretty close to her huh?

"Hey Levy"

"Hm?"

"What kind of relationship Natsu and Lisanna has?"

"Oh they were childhood friends! They were the ones who found Happy's egg back in the days"

"Really? He never told me" I rested my chin on elbow, eyes landing on both of them again. Lisanna was now whispering something in his ear, his eyes growing wide and soon bursted out in laughter. He never laughed at my jokes. Suddenly, I felt a painful pang in my chest, weird. Am I jealous? What if they were together? I have no right to feel this way in the first place, he's not even mine to claim. I sighed once again as I got up from my seat with the sudden urge to go home and sulk in bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll think I'll be heading home Levy-chan, I feel kinda sore"

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"Yep, you too." I smiled at her one last time as I headed to the doors and track my way down to my haven.

"Yo Luce!" a familiar voice called out as I span my head to face him

"Where are you going? I saw you exited the doors, I was going to invite you to go on a mission with me" he caught up with my pace and was now walking by side

"Why don't you ask Lisanna to go with you" I glanced at his direction, he was facing me and raised one of his eyebrows at me

"And why would do that? You're my partner, so why would I ask her? Geez you're really weird Luce" he said with straight look on his face as he brought his hands behind his head

"Pft whatever. Anyways I'm heading home"

"This early? Don't you want to go on a mission?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood today"

"Can I crash at your place then?" he wore that goofy grin of his again but this time I won't fall for it so I shot him my death glare, seeing him cringe did the trick.

"Can I at least walk you home then?" I stopped from my tracks wide eyed. This was the first time he formally asked me to walk me home. I mean yeah he walks me home time to time but he just did it, not even bothering to ask if I'd want to or not

"Sure, of course you can" I smiled, how can I not resist?

For a while, we walked side by side in silence in a very slow pace. It felt like we were on a date taking a stroll except 1. this wasn't a date and 2. he is not my boyfriend.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"How come I never had a boyfriend? Was I really that unlikable?" he stared at me wide eyed leaving me all confused

"Of course not! You're a great person Luce! You're pretty and smart, strong, loyal to her nakama although sometimes weird and can be scary at Erza" it was my turn now to look at him wide eyed

"You really think of me that way, Natsu?" he flashed me a heartwarming grin before he continued

"Of course! You're a great person Lucy. Besides, you don't have a boyfriend because they're weaklings and they don't deserve you" My face is heating up, I can feel it. I probably look like a tomato right now in front of him. Damn it the things this man could do to me.

"Th-Thanks Natsu"

"Don't mention it" he chuckled

"But you make me sound like a saint; surely I have done a big mistake before, right? Or I might be even the reason which caused some mischief to my friends or even" I gulped" the guild.."

"I mean that happens to everyone once in a while, right?" he was silent for a moment and I was beginning to worry if I had messed up big time in the past

"Natsu, say something. Have I – "

"Don't even try to finish that sentence Luce. You could and would never do that. You never caused or put us into danger so don't ever think that way" he stared at me with those onyx eyes, those intense eyes that somehow cradles my gaze into his warm ones. Those eyes that never _lie_ to me. We continued walking and took a left turn finally arriving at Strawberry Street.

"We should do this more often, the talking I mean" I giggled

"But we always talk Luce"

"Yeah but somehow it's better while we're taking a stroll" he looked at me suspiciously but soon a smile formed on his lips, I guess he isn't as dense as I think.

"Oh we're here"

"Oh great, I'm starving" he stated as he reached for the doorknob attempting to rob the food in my house

"Hold it right there mister, I believe our agreement was only for you to walk me home"

"But Lucy"

"No buts, now head back, Happy must be looking for you." I smiled before I held the doorknob and twisted it, but I'm not quite ready to enter so I span back to him

"Hey Natsu" as soon as he faced me, I raised my two feet so I can reach his cheek and gave it a kiss

"Thank you" and with that I entered my apartment and closed the door right away before I turn red again in front of him and see his reaction. It's the least thing I can give to him, _for now_.

"I've fallen hard this time." I whispered into the air.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! This chapter is quite short though compared to my recent ones. ****This one is in Lucy's POV, to well you know, find out what's going on her mind so far 2 months after she lost her memory**

**But hey, it's my summer break which means I have more time to update. I might even write a new story if I don't get lazy and when I encounter another writer's block with this story.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter! And thank you for the reviews you awesome person! I just love reading them**

Btw, am I crazy to take up summer classes even though I don't need it? Haha kill me right? I hate studying.


	13. Nothing Beats a First Kiss

_Forgetful Lucy_  
_Her lips are so damn juicy_  
_How about another first kiss_

_-Adam Sandler_

* * *

He leaped from the ground as he landed on her window, not caring if another nagging session was going to be thrown at him because he didn't use the door. He just wanted to see her because a particular blonde woman was avoiding him for the past few days. He ducked to fit himself in the opening and saw her immediately, sitted cozily on her couch.

"Hiya, Luce!" he greeted with a grin on his face.

When she turned around to face him, he expected her to go on rage mode and nag him about trespassing but not this time. Instead she shot him a glare, not the use-the-door glare; it was more of a why-are-you-here glare

"Oh, hey Natsu" she said completely lacking that energy Natsu expected, much to his chagrin.

She returned her attention to the magazine she was reading and Natsu knew what was happening when she acted like this. He approached her with a frown on his face, his smile all gone.

"Luce, are you mad at me? You've been avoiding me these past few days" he brought up his hand to scratch his cheek awkwardly.

Now she was sure she wasn't going to lose it, but after two days of avoiding him and don't forget her anger building by the hour, that question was the last straw.

"Of course I'm not mad, Natsu" she threw the magazine on the table and was looking him in the eyes "why would I be mad at you when you went on a mission without telling me, and let's not forget you went with Lisanna. So no I am not because everything is perfectly fine!" she exclaimed, sarscasm dripping all over.

"Well you went on that mission too without telling me, besides we were running late and I told Mira to tell you."

"Yeah, but I was alone in that mission" she snorted

"What are you so mad about? Besides I wasn't alone with Lisanna, Elfman was there with us."

The truth is, Natsu insisted on coming on the mission with the Strauss siblings. He was experimenting if mission: "making Lucy fall in love with me all over again" was working so far, so the only way to find out was to make her jealous, and who will be the best person for that? Lisanna of course. Lucy has been somewhat jealous of Lisanna even before they were couple, he didn't understand what's there to be jealous of because he didn't have any feelings at all towards his childhood friend.

"Which is why I don't understand why you needed to go in the first place" she was standing now, her arms crossed over her chest

"They said they could use a hand."

"Pft oh yeah? I thought Elfman was manly so why ask your help?" she looked away; clearly she was annoyed at him. She felt her face heating up, how could he possibly go with them? She was his teammate, why form one if you're not going to go on missions with them in the first place? She huffed, her brows now creased.

Natsu stood in surprise how the situation was progressing. He stared at her face, taking in every detail. Her scrunched up nose, the crease in her forhead, the cute pout on her face and crossed arms. Yep, she was jealous; he couldn't help but smile and chuckle to himself

"What's funny?" she asked

"Is someone... jealous?" he asked teasingly, his smile turning into a playful one. Her mouth dropped to form an o and her face flushed

"As if! All I'm saying is that you have teammates to go on missions with, so be loyal to them" she shrieked, a little too defensive which made him chuckle more.

"S-stop it" her face redder than before "Ugh, you're the worst. Besides, I thought you weren't supposed to know those stuff cause you're dense"

Suddenly, the laughing stopped but his playful smirk lingered. He moved until he was face to face with her and lifted her chin with his right hand.

"Oh, I was dense. But someone broke through that wall of mine" he grinned at her. She felt his breath caressing her face, the urge of wanting to taste his lips was building up inside her again. Suddenly, she felt she was suffocating from their closeness and pushed him away from her

"Idiot" she mumbled

"I'm sorry Luce, I promise it won't happen again, I swear" she stared at him for a moment to see that he was sincere

"Let me make it up to you, please? I don't like it when you're mad at me" he said softly and gently making her knees weak, she hated it when his sincerity make her legs go jelly.

"Do you have any flowers to accompany your apology?" she teased as a smile formed on her lips, knowing she can't stay mad at him forever.

"I'll take that as a yes" he grinned widely, knowing that the blonde forgave him.

* * *

"Where are we going, Natsu?"

"To the guild, we're gonna go on a mission" he replied cheerfully walking with his hands tangled at the back of his head

"You can choose the mission this time Luce"

"Really?" she clasped her hands together delighted at what he just said, it's been a while since she got to pick a mission so she was glad he gave her the chance even if what she picks most of the time are easy.

"We're here!" the pink haired man greeted as he opened the doors of their guild. He quickly caught the attention of the barmaid who coincidentally needed their help.

"Natsu, Lucy, over here!" she gestured for them to come towards her

"What's up Mira?"

"I'm glad you two are here, I need help moving these barrels to the cellar"

"What? But why us two? Isn't this a guy's job?" says Lucy who had her face in a pout

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but it seems like you two are the only ones who aren't involved into the fight yet" she giggled nervously as she pointed to the middle of the room where a constant brawl was going on at the moment

"Alright! I'm all fired up" just as when Natsu was about to join the fight, Lucy grabbed his ear and yanked him back towards her side

"Where do you think you're going? You're not going there, besides you owe me, remember? So I suggest we help Mira in this one" she shot him a glare which made him cringe back in fear

"Aye sir!"

"Great, these are the barrels you need to carry" she guided the two and instructed them where and how to put them. The couple wasted no time and carried the barrels with them

"You good Lucy?"

"Yeah, I can manage"

After a good two rounds of transferring the barrels, they were down with the last two. When they positioned the barrels at the cellar, out of nowhere, Elfman went flying and got knocked up on the door causing it to close.

"What the?" Lucy approached the door and tugged on the handle, the problem is it wouldn't open and the worst part was that the lock was on the outside and not on the inside

"Uhh Natsu, I think we're locked up in here"

"What?" within two steps he was at the door, tugging it trying to see if it would budge

"No use. We're stuck in here"

"Oh no. Oh no, I can't be stuck here. Mira! Mira open the door!" she was hitting the door with both of her hands trying to catch anyone's attention

"Save your energy Luce, no one will hear us. It's practically chaos out there"

"But, I can't be stuck here. Not with you" this earned a raised eyebrow from Natsu

"What's wrong with you being alone with? I always go to your apartment"

"This is different" the man's face turned into a frown as he felt a pang in his chest, Lucy seeing his sudden change of reaction made her feel guilty she had said that out loud in the first place

"Fine, step away from the door then so we can get out of here"

"What? Are you serious? You don't even have money right now to pay the damage you will cause"

"I don't, but you do"

"What? Wait stop don't bust that door! I don't have money yet, we were supposed to go on a mission remember?" Natsu let himself relax and sat in a corner inches away from Lucy

"I can't use Virgo either, it would only create a hole in here which is also a bad idea."

"Guess we just have to wait then" she let her back slump in the wall behind her and sank down slowly into a sitting position, letting out a loud sigh. She was about to engage conversation with Natsu when she saw the frown in his face, his eyes distant.

"Natsu, are you okay?" she felt her heart beating faster when he remained silent. She inched towards him making their distance closer than before

"Natsu"

"Why do you want to get out of this cellar so badly, Luce? Do you hate me that much?" her eyes went wide as plates when she heard the hurt in his voice. Hate him? Why would she hate him when she feels exactly the opposite of towards him? The last thing she wants Natsu to think is that she hated him which is far from the truth

"Why would I hate you, idiot?" she said tenderly while gazing at him, her eyes looking soft as she stared at him. He popped up his head and face towards her direction, now looking at her eye to eye

"Then why?" she looked away from him as she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks

"Because, I feel uncomfortable when I'm alone with you in these situations"

"Then I'll show you there's nothing to be uncomfortable about" whatever she was about say were remain unsaid because right now, what only mattered was Natsu's lips on hers.

The kiss was gentle, nibbling her soft plump lips as he brought his hands to cup her face. Her brain wasn't functioning well, the feel of his incredibly soft and warm lips on hers were making her thoughts cloudy, she couldn't think straight _'this isn't right' _she told herself '_but why does it feel so right_?'. Arguing with herself was futile, she threw away every restraint that was stopping her and kissed him back. She closed her eyes savoring every second of his lips that always seemed inviting and left her wanting for more. She wrapped her hands around his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. He was intoxicating; a drug she couldn't get enough off, his scent was a mix of smoke and almonds that made her want for more.

His hands went down to her waist, fitting perfectly. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. He pulled her closely to him and deepen the kiss, how long has it been since he tasted her sweet strawberry lips? How long since the last time he tasted her soft, tantalizing, plump lips? It didn't matter. He broke the kiss to gasp for some air and looked into her beautiful brown orbs. He saw something that gave him hope, he saw the passion and want in her eyes, she wasn't freaking out, she wasn't pushing him away. Not long after, Lucy grabbed him by neck and once again closed that gap between them. What started out to be a gentle kiss evolved into a heated and wanting one, his left hand traveled along her back making circle patterns that earned a gasp from her. Natsu took the opportunity and slipped his tongue, exploring every corner of her mouth. The moan that escaped from her egged him to pull her closer and deepen the kiss fighting for dominance not long after her tongue caught on with what he was doing. Her scent, strawberries and vanilla, was invigorating he just couldn't get enough of her. He broke their contact once again, gasping for air that they had lost from their previous make-out session

"Lucy I –"

"Lucy, Natsu! There you are!" Mira, yes Mira the matchmaker of Fairy Tail, had just opened the door only to see the couple in a peculiar position who's faces were both flushed. Lucy who was now aware of the situation they were in, stood up and headed towards the door

"Thanks Mira" she managed to mutter in a hurry to leave the guild leaving Natsu inside the cellar and a curious Mira.

"Is everything fine, Natsu" the barmaid asked

He sighed heavily and brought his hand to his hair saying "Yup, great. Just great".

* * *

**A/N: Meep! Please don't kill me. Anyway I felt so overjoyed with your reviews that I just had to write another chapter :)**  
**I just love reading them and they're the reason why I improve day by day so I want to thank you, you awesome person!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, the lyrics I inserted in the first part of the story was Forgetful Lucy by Adam Sandler from the movie 50 First Dates and yes that was my inspiration and voila this story was born!**  
**Don't worry, there will be Lemon very soon *wink***

**Oh to those who were curious why it's summer in my place, I'm from the Philippines and we only have two seasons, the wet and dry season. March-May is our summertime and from June-August it's always raining (lots of typhoons too). We don't have Fall and Winter cause of the tropical climate.**


	14. A Shout Into The Void

_"I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you."_

_-Augustus Waters_

* * *

NATSU'S POV

I'm an idiot. I mean what was I thinking losing my control and kiss her? Gah! Now what am I supposed to do? She didn't go to the guild the very next day and clearly I know the reason why she hasn't and I'm afraid things would get worse if I went to her apartment, so I decided not to. I understand that she needed some time to process the idiotic move I had done to her. I let out an exasperated sigh, what if I pushed the boundaries too far? What if our relationship gets weird and awkward and she decided to push me away from her? This is my entire fault, but she didn't rejected me when I kissed her so at least she feels even a little something for me right? Ugh this is stupid, where's Happy when I need a distraction. I need an outlet to let out this steam, maybe a fight with Gray? Yeah that sounds perfect! I was near to my destination and once the building was visible to my vision, I rushed and busted my way through the doors spotting the idiotic Ice-freak who was now topless immediately.

"Hey Ice-freak, parading naked early in the morning?"

"What are you sayi – oh shit! When did that happen?"

"Tch. Idiot"

"What did you say flame princess? Want to start a fight early in the morning eh? Got a problem where you lost your ego or something?" he retorted as I greeted his forehead with mine, our aura completely surrounding the both us taunting anyone menacingly who would interrupt.

"Why can't you just shut up and greet my fist" and with that I hit him square in the jaw, his repulses were quick as I received a blow in my jaw seconds after releasing my punch. I tackled him and we were on the floor now, exchanging meaningless punches. His out of nothing, and mine out of the anger from myself. After what seemed like forever, we both stopped and ran out of breathe, breathing rapidly as we catch for air that we lost. He sat up and nudged me on my shoulder.

"What's the problem this time, flamehead?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I stared at him confusingly acting like I was innocent, he always seem to see pas through me, damn bastard.

"Look, you don't just enter the guild early in the morning looking for a fight, at least someone has to piss you off and that's my job. So what did you do this time?"

I huffed out as I crossed my arms behind my head "I kissed Lucy" I half whispered so only he could hear me

"You kissed Lu – ff mff" I shoved my hands into his mouth to stop what he was about to say

"Shh, pipe it down Stripper."

"I mean, how? When?"

"Two days ago, we were locked in the cellar and I lost control and kissed her"

"Has she talked to you yet?"

I shook my head "Not yet. I haven't seen her yesterday either"

"You're an idiot"

"I know"

"Look, if she ever goes to the guild today you need to talk to her. If she doesn't show up, go to her apartment"

"Psh, thanks captain obvious. Like I didn't know what to do"

"Don't be so cocky. Speaking of which, there she is right now over there"

I spun around to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her hair was tied up into pig tails which made her look like a child, her smile beaming and her eyes were shining. As if on cue, a light was hovering above her, like spotlight and I chuckled knowing that only I can see that particular light.

"Well what are you waiting for, airhead?" Gray smirked

"Shut up" I snickered. Alright Natsu, man up. It's now or never. I sucked up a huge amount of air before I approached the table she was sitting together with Levy, Wendy and oh great, Erza. I was meters away from them when my eyes locked with hers, I tried flashing a smile and surprisingly she returned one.

"Hi Natsu!" she said gleefully, Mavis just hearing that voice makes me want to crush her in my arms

"'Sup Luce!" I raised my right hand in mid air to greet her and grabbed a chair to join them

"How are you?" she asked, a little too cheerfully. Something was off with her voice

"Great! You?" I replied immediately knowing what to say when she throws me this kind of conversation with that tone of voice, uh-oh don't tell me she's –

"Great!" Yep, she is. She's pretending like it didn't happen. Typical Luce, still the same traits even with her loss of memory, I guess that's Lucy for you. She avoided my eyes and engaged a conversation instead with Levy. I let out another frustrated sigh

"Something the matter, Natsu?" Erza asked I shook my head and stood up from my sit

"I'm fine. I gotta go, I need to settle something with Gray"

"You two aren't going to fight, are you?"

"O-of course not Erza" I chuckled nervously feeling sweat forming at the back of my neck, damn she's scary. I guess I just have to talk to Lucy tonight, but not here, not now.

* * *

I'm actually standing in front of her door right now, my fist in mid-air as if waiting for some signal to knock. Why am I doing this again when I could just jump through her window? But then again she'll get mad at me, so if I want to engage into a serious talk with her it's best to enter this way. This is it, I gulp as plenty of air I can and I knock three times at the door.

"Coming" I heard the rustle of her footsteps as she approached the door, my heart pounding in my chest rapidly and my palms are incredibly sweaty.

"Natsu?" her eyes wide when she opened the door to see it was me

"Hi Luce, can I come in?"

"S-sure" I came in without second thoughts and sat comfortably on her couch

"Do you like anything?" she offered as she approached the kitchen

"Nah, I'm good. I'm actually here to talk" I gulped, here it goes. She sat by the space beside me and after a few second of awkward silence, she was the first one to speak

"How are you?"

"Good, you"

"Great" we both flashed a smile at each other knowing it's just a mask covering what we really feel. I gave up and exhaled heavily

"Look Luce, what happened in the cellar between us –"

"It's okay, really Natsu." She cut me off "We can pretend like nothing ever happened. I don't want to get awkward between us and I'd be devastated if our friendship got ruined, we can forget that ever happened. So what do you say, friends?" she offered her hand waiting for me to shook it while I stared at her wide eyed while I try to process what she just said. She's afraid to cross the boundary because she's afraid to lose our friendship? That thought made me happy that I found myself chuckling

"What's funny?" she asked and I flicked her forehead

"Ow! Did you just flick my forehead?"

"Ba-ka (idiot)" I teased and I swear I was wearing one of the biggest smiles I ever had

"Wh-what?"

"You didn't even let me finish" I leaned closer until our faces were only inches apart; I lifted her chin with my right hand and looked into her beautiful brown orbs.

"I don't regret kissing you Luce. Days, weeks, months and years will pass and I will never regret that kiss I shared with you"

"B-but why? Why me?" she asked, her voice soft and I swear I saw a blush creeping on her face. She's too cute when she's all flustered and stuttering. Damn the restraints I tell myself just to stop my urge to grab and kiss her.

"And why not? Luce you're the most amazing person I have ever met. You were my hope when I had my doubts, my lifeline of sanity when I feel myself slipping away. I thought I would lose my mind when I saw you unconscious for days in that bed and my world fell apart when you couldn't remember me"

No more chickening out Natsu, I've waited too long for this, to have her back in my arms again.

"Natsu, we can't. I don't know if I could take that risk" I saw the hint of tears forming that were threatening to fall. No, I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Why not, Luce?" my voice was rising now "I'm willing to risk and throw that friendship away into the window and take the next step, with _you _and only you. I never liked you because I have loved you from the first day we met, I know it's crazy but I know what I felt when I first saw you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" tears were falling in her eyes now and pains me to see those tears that I, myself, have provoked

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same towards me. Please Luce, tell me if you feel anything towards me, even just a little and if you don't, I will leave and we can live tomorrow and pretend that today never happened"

And that's where she broke, she was sobbing in my chest clutching my scarf in her hands. I ran my hand up and down her back whispering soft coos into her ear

"I-idiot" she sniffed as she looked at me with a smile plastered on her face

"How can I not love you? You've been always beside me since day one, you never gave up on me and I'm not giving up on you either. I love you, Natsu"

She wrapped her arms around my neck as her face inched closer until finally,_ finally_ my lips were on hers. Dancing and tangling with our kiss, we never left each other's embraces and I vow I will never let go of her now that she's mine once again.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know T_T**  
**I'm sorry everyone. I felt like I kinda rush this chapter so forgive me. I wasn't planning on writing this cause I told myself I would finish the book I'm reading but by page 86 I got tired and I was reading some of the lines over and over so I decided to write this chapter instead**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews guys! Gosh we're already at 80 and I NEVER expected I would reach that far so thank you very much, you guys make me cry :')**  
**Next chapter's the Lemon part sooo yeah. Oh and Happy Easter to all!**


	15. Wrap Me in Your Arms

**Warning**

**Lemon inside, read at your own risk**

* * *

Hot.

The air was hot and humid inside Lucy's apartment despite the chilly air that brushes the leaves ever so lightly into the pavements of Strawberry Street. Hot, their lips were hot on each other as they continue to taste each other's mouth, hands eager to travel around their body. Natsu nudged Lucy forward causing her to step back and found her back hitting the wall, he brought his hands down to her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his, fearing that he'll lose his mind if he didn't have her body near his. Their kiss, which started out to be soft and gentle, was now needy and intense. Natsu slowly drew his tongue and licked the blonde's lip, asking for entrance. The contact sent chills to her spine and she willingly gave him access, his tongue exploring every crevice in her mouth causing a moan to escape only to get muffled inside his mouth. He found this as a good sign and tilted his head, deepening the kiss as his tongue teases hers, egging her to keep up with his pace. Not long after, she caught up with him and both were fighting for dominance.

Her heart was pounding; she swore he could feel her beating against his own chest. Her mind was getting fuzzy and dazed, he was intoxicating. His scent, fragrant yet with that tinge of smoke, was filling her nose, she _needed_ more. Her hand went around his neck and clutched his pink locks while the other went down to his chest, desperately wanting to feel his rigid muscles. His mouth moved from her mouth to her ear, nibbling them softly earning a soft gasp to escape from her sweet lips. He trailed open mouthed kissed from her ear to her jaws leaving a wet trail as he continued to descend, her hands, clenching and unclenching from his surprisingly soft and silky hair, locks fitting perfectly in the gaps of her fingers.

He attacked her neck, ravishing and kissing it all over. He sucked a sensitive spot in Lucy's neck, nibbling and licking in alternate. His hands were all over her body, eager to feel her soft skin against his palms

"Natsuu.." she moaned breathily when his mouth sucked on her collarbone, her eyes tightly shut as she began to feel a strange heat building in the pool of her stomach. He feels familiar for her, very too familiar in fact. Somehow, she knows every scar and every inch of his body like the back of her hand.

Natsu ran his fingers down her thighs, stroking and making circular patterns on her smooth skin. Instinctively, Lucy hoisted herself up and wrapped her thighs around his waist, moaning as she brought her lips back into his. Natsu slowly approached the bed and laid her down gently, her beautiful brown eyes looking straight back into him when he pulled back. Her eyes hooded with lust, yet there was something else in them, love perhaps?

"Lucy" he panted, his breathing still disoriented

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to force you if you think we're taking things too fast" he reasoned. She looked at him, wide-eyed. He did love her. She stared into his intense eyes with her soft gaze, her brown orbs glinting in awe.

"Oh Natsu" she smiled as she pulled him down by the neck, kissing him intently showing him that she was okay with it, that she was ready.

He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking a particular spot. He pulled out with a pop and grinned when he was satisfied at the hickey he had left causing Lucy to groan.

"Did you just—ohhh.." she trailed off with a moan when he felt his hand gave a squeeze into her large ample bosom. She felt jolts of electricity from his touch, arching her back giving him more access to her breast. Her hips grounded with his that caused him to lose himself for a moment and groaned into her skin. His mouth went further down to her cleavage, suddenly hating the existence of clothes that were hindering him to his pleasure.

"We need to take these off" he swiftly removed his vest and scarf in record's time, even faster than Gray would have done, and threw them away in the floor. He saw that Lucy was on the process of removing her shirt, lifting the object off her head and threw them carelessly on the floor. He didn't give her the chance to remove the fabric that was the only thing keeping him away from her breasts. He lunged himself into her chest, desperately wanting to feel her skin against his, ravishing her bosom while he groped the unattended one.

"Ahhn.." she moaned to his touch, once again arching her back to give him more access, Natsu took this opportunity to unclasp her bra from behind and threw it away joining their other piles of clothes. He broke the contact only to find his jaw dropping from the view that was laid beneath him, her hair golden from the moonlight was breathtaking as it seemed to look like a halo as it spread throughout her head, her cheeks were painted red as they glow in the dark, her lips plump and soft that always seemed to be inviting. She was a goddess.

When Lucy felt Natsu stopped, she opened her eyes only to meet his onyx ones, looking back at her with such awe and passion. She felt a little embarrassed with the way he was looking at her and was just about to cover her chest when she felt Natsu's hand stopping from whatever she was planning.

"Don't" he said in a low voice "you're beautiful, Luce" she gasped with the way he had said her name, if there was anyone who can say your name in a such a sexy way that turns you on, Natsu was the one for it.

He leaned forward and gave her breast a soft wet kiss. She bit her lip when she felt him blow the spot where he had just been, wanting to tell him to stop the teasing but at the same time it felt all too good. He trailed little kisses on her breast, missing the spot where Lucy wants his mouth to be in right now.

"Natsu.." she panted out

"Hmm?" he manage d to hum out

"Stop teasing" she felt him grin against her skin and she wanted to slap him at the moment, clearly he was enjoying torturing her.

"If you say so" with that, he wrapped his mouth on her nipple, alternating from licking, sucking and biting it. His other hand gladly cupped her other breast, squeezing and unsqueezing, earning moans and mewls from the blonde. Her breasts were amazingly soft and smooth, he just couldn't get enough of them and he felt like the luckiest man on Earthland for having her in his hands right now. The feeling of his touch was sensational, Lucy couldn't concentrate from his mouth or from his hand that was groping her. She couldn't contain her cries when she felt his hand pinching her hardened nipple, his hand felt amazing on her skin. The calloused and rough hands that serve as proof of his hard work were burning against her skin, her body longing for more.

She wanted to touch him desperately, freely roam her hands around his body and feel his well built hardness beneath her palms. She clutched his hair and abruptly pulled him to meet his lips, her hands went to his broad shoulders from his pecs. Like other parts of his body, he was amazing. She traced every outline she could, every lines, ridges and every gap of his hard muscular body. From his washboard abs to his oblique muscles, he was a work of art, heck even Adonis couldn't compare to his body, just staring at them caused her to squirm underneath him and buck her hips.

He grunted, thinking that if waited any longer he would explode. Lucy had no idea how they were both naked right now, all she knows and could process at the moment was the complete bliss Natsu was giving her.

As his touches grew more intense and reached her most delicate regions, she was on the verge of losing her sanity. She needed him right now.

"Natsu..haah" she was breathless as he continued touching her wet folds

"Please..I..need.. you.. now" she managed to say in between pants and moans.

He hovered over her and pried her legs to open widely; he slowly aligned his pulsing organ into her wet folds. Slowly he entered her, inch by inch not wanting to hurt the woman he loves. Lucy dug her nails into his skin, anticipating the pain she would feel when they say it's your first time. Oddly enough, when Natsu was fully inside her, she felt no pain at all but she couldn't deny the fact that never in her life would she thought that she would be this filled. She gave an experimental roll of her hips, provoking a moan from Natsu.

He started moving at a languid pace, thrusting in and out slowly wanting to savor the moment of pleasure he was feeling. He felt amazing inside her, never did she imagined it would be pure bliss as he buck his hips into her. Soft mewls came out from her as he began to find his rhythm, grinding his hips harder and faster which each thrust.

"Natsu" she moaned as she started to meet his every thrust, grinding her hips every time he bucks.

"Lucy, ohgod Luce" he whispered sweetly into her ears

As their pace quickened, Lucy was in pure ecstasy feeling she was not far away from reaching the waves of pleasure. They began to move wildly, holding into each other as if they were each other's life lines. With one final thrust, both of them reached their climaxed, their own names leaving from each other's lips.

It has only been 5 minutes after their love-making, but Lucy's was already asleep, cocooned safely around strong lean arms, knowing that those arms were the only things she need to feel safe and sound. Knowing that those arms never lied to her and that they will always be there to catch her.

Natsu brushed a strand of hair from Lucy's face, tucking it behind her hear. He looked at her lovingly as she continued to wander in dream land. He smirked to himself and couldn't believe that he finally had the woman he loved dearly back in his arms

"I love you, Lucy"

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for not updating for what now? More than 2 weeks? Had a lot going the past days and I was undergoing a bad case of writer's block.**

**I'm sorry, if I disappointed some of you in this chapter. This is my first time to write a lemon so I don't know if I did even just a little justice for it.**

**Drop by review for me my loved ones ;) I missed you guys, don't worry I'll be updating every week now (hopefully)**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes and typos, I'm too lazy to proof read hehe**


End file.
